Telaraña de Mentiras
by Aylalia Djo
Summary: Respuesta al 'Challenge MIA' en la lista Luke Vader de yahoogroups. Vader ha desaparecido en el transcurso de una misión y la Alianza, temiendo que esté planeando alguna nueva trampa contra ellos, envía a Luke en su búsqueda. AU. Situado entre ANH y ESB.
1. Revelaciones

Telaraña de mentiras

Nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es propiedad de George Lucas.

Parte de la historia se inspira en una conversación que tienen Vader y Luke en el fanfic "Forbidden" de Raythe. Para no adelantaros nada del capítulo, al final del mismo os indico exactamente de qué se trata.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Revelaciones**

Aquel era el peor momento para que dejase de funcionar correctamente. Aunque físicamente aún no había notado ningún efecto, sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo. El respirador estaba funcionando mal. Estaba seguro. No en vano llevaba veinte años atrapado en aquel maldito traje y si no llegaba a tiempo a su caza, no pasaría ninguno más. De hecho, aunque llegara a su nave antes de perder la consciencia, nada le garantizaba que fuera capaz de llegar al Executor antes de morir.

Aquella había sido la misión más absurda a la que su Maestro le había enviado. Una misión que hasta un político de tercera categoría habría sido capaz de resolver. Y, sin embargo, el Emperador había insistido en que él era el único que podría resolverla. Sintió como la rabia le envolvía y la oscuridad bañaba su espíritu mientras se encaminaba hacia su caza lo más rápido que su dignidad y su reputación le hacían permitirse. ¡No¡No pensaba morirse! No le iba a dar el gusto a esa víbora. Ahora sus palabras cobraban todo su significado: "Sé, amigo mío, que esta misión parece insignificante para que requiera tu atención, pero créeme, tu presencia es vital. Recuerda, debes acudir sólo. El Executor deberá quedarse fuera del sistema." Luego había sonreído de manera enigmática y había añadido: "¡Durante tu viaje de vuelta recuerda que todo lo que un día empieza, otro día debe acabar".

Entonces no lo había entendido pero sabía que tarde o temprano captaría su significado. Estaba acostumbrado a que Palpatine fuera en ocasiones un tanto críptico en sus afirmaciones. Y, ahora que lo comprendía, resultaba evidente que le había enviado a morir, de la manera más indigna posible. No luchando. No con la dignidad que merecía. No. Iba a morir asfixiado en su propio traje. Pero, sí ¡iba a luchar! Iba a luchar por su vida, Como luchó veinte años antes, cuando comprendió que lo había perdido todo, cuando se vio prisionero de aquel traje, de aquella maldita máscara. Entonces recurrió a la rabia, el dolor, la venganza, a la oscuridad en definitiva, para seguir adelante, para seguir viviendo. Y lo mismo haría ahora. Sólo que ahora su objeto de venganza no sería toda la galaxia, sino aquel que le había enviado a morir: Palpatine.

A 100 metros de su caza se sintió desorientado y la visión se le nubló brevemente. Su cerebro estaba empezando a notar la disminución del aire que el respirador le proporcionaba. Debía darse prisa.

Al llegar a la rampa de acceso al caza, se despidió de los diplomáticos que le acompañaban. "En breve tendrán nuevas noticias del Emperador", 'si es que ese reptil vive para ello' añadió para sí lleno de oscura rabia. Sin perder ni un segundo más, entró en su nave y despegó. Estaba luchando desesperadamente por su vida. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener la mente clara. Debía salir de la atmósfera del planeta y pasar al hiperespacio antes de perder por completo la consciencia. Además, debía programar el sistema para que el caza saliera del hiperespacio lo más cerca posible del Executor, porque cuando llegase allí estaría totalmente inconsciente o, incluso,... No, no iba a pensar en la muerte. Aquel no sería su fin.

Apenas un segundo después de haber programado el ordenador de el caza, sintió como su mente caía en una espiral de inconsciencia. Un sentimiento de rabia incontrolable le invadió y, aferrándose a ella y amplificándola mediante la Oscuridad, se forzó a permanecer consciente un poco más. Después de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, el sistema de navegación le indicó que había trazado la ruta y, al borde de la insconsciencia, pulsó el botón que le lanzó al hiperespacio.

Entonces, en un punto en el que no estaba consciente pero tampoco totalmente inconsciente, empezaron las visiones. Visiones de un pasado que llevaba veinte años forzándose a no recordar, usando la Oscuridad para olvidar.

La primera fue La Visión. Aquella que años atrás le había llevado a ser quien hoy era. Padmé muriendo en el parto. La parte de su mente que aún seguía consciente intentó usar la Oscuridad para rechazar el recuerdo. Pero en seguida fue evidente que no podía acceder a la Fuerza. Estaba allí, rodeándole, como siempre. Pero era incapaz de alcanzarla. Se sintió frustrado y enfadado al comprender que debería seguir viendo lo que no quería ver, recordando lo que quería... no, lo que necesitaba, olvidar...la muerte de su ángel. Bajo la máscara frunció el ceño y sintió una gran opresión en el corazón. ¿Su ángel? Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella con ese nombre. ¡Maldición Jedi¿Por qué ahora estaba haciéndolo?

Vader era incapaz de darse cuenta de que su subconsciente estaba saliendo a la superficie ahora que su yo consciente se estaba desvaneciendo.

Sin embargo, incluso en aquel estado de semiconsciencia se sorprendió de que la visión empezara en un punto diferente al que él recordaba. Ahora, en la visión, el androide médico se había acercado a Obi Wan y le había dicho: "Clínicamente está sana, pero por razones que no nos explicamos la estamos perdiendo" Y supo que hablaba de Padmé. Obi-Wan le había preguntado si se estaba muriendo y el androide había replicado "No sabemos por qué. No tiene ganas de vivir..." y, mientras aquella frase se abría paso lentamente en su cerebro, el resto de la conversación se hizo inaudible.

¡Él no había matado a Padmé, como Palpatine le había hecho creer! Bueno, o tal vez sí. Pero no de la manera que él había creído. Padmé había muerto porque no había querido vivir después de descubrir en lo que él se había convertido. Una amarga risa apenas audible surgió de sus labios. ¡Que ironía¡Se había convertido en Darth Vader para evitar la muerte de Padmé y ella había muerto porque se había convertido en Darth Vader!

Pero la visión le reclamaba y tuvo que abandonar sus amargos pensamientos. Aunque, extrañamente, ya no podía oír las conversaciones y las imágenes parecían desenfocadas. Vio el nacimiento de su hijo. Vio como el androide médico se lo llevaba a Obi Wan. Otra nueva oleada de rabia invadió su mente. ¡Obi Wan le había robado a su hijo! Había obligado a Luke a crecer sin su padre y a él a vivir creyendo que su hijo había muerto, asesinado por su propia mano antes de nacer. Y, por su culpa, ahora eran enemigos y, cuanto más buscaba al chico, más profundamente parecía esconderse. Lo que daría por tan sólo hablar con él una vez y decirle... ¿qué?... ¿que era su padre¿cómo?... no lo sabía...

Su mente fluctuaba entre la visión y sus propios, y algo difusos, pensamientos. De repente, algo que ocurría en la visión le obligó a centrarse en ella de nuevo. ¿Otra vez volvía a ver el nacimiento de Luke? Pero, cuando de nuevo el androide llevó al bebé a Obi Wan, éste ya tenía uno en brazos. ¡Dos¡Padmé había tenido gemelos¿Un niño o una niña? La visión era tan borrosa que ni siquiera podía saberlo. Y junto a la inmensa rabia, otro sentimiento le inundó. Tristeza. Porque quizás jamás podría ya saber quien era su otro hijo (o hija), y averiguar donde estaba. Y porque los únicos momentos compartidos con el que sí que conocía, Luke, habían sido de destrucción: matando a Obi Wan,-de lo cual no se arrepentía, claro- y persiguiendo y disparando al muchacho en la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte. Después, en dos años, sus caminos no se habían vuelto a cruzar. Era horrible. Si él moría y algún día Luke llegaba a descubrir su parentesco sólo le quedarían esos recuerdos de su padre. Todo por culpa de Obi Wan.

_¡Maldito seas donde quiera que estés!_ gritó a la Fuerza. Pero, si su antiguo Maestro estaba escuchándole, no se dignó a contestar.

¡Oh, Sith¡Si pudiera aferrarse a esa rabia! Porque a medida que la visión iba avanzando, la tristeza amenazaba con ahogarle, más de lo que lo estaba haciendo la falta de aire. No quería seguir viendo aquello. Pero la visión seguía, implacable. E, impotente, vio morir a su ángel. No sin antes darse cuenta de la tristeza infinita que nublaban aquellos hermosos ojos que una vez había amado... Que aún amaba. A pesar de los años. A pesar de su propia Oscuridad. A pesar de toda la crueldad que, para olvidarla, había exhibido todos estos años. Sí, aún amaba a su ángel. Ahora que su muerte parecía tan cercana, ya no le importaba reconocerlo.

Empezaba a pensar que morir no sería tan malo, después de todo. Porque si sobrevivía¿como podría seguir adelante sabiendo lo que ahora sabía? Hubiera sido preferible seguir pensando que la había matado con sus propias manos. Que había matado su cuerpo. Porque saber que, lo que en realidad había matado, era su alma, era mucho más doloroso aún. Porque ahora ya no podía culpar a nadie más de su muerte. Ya no podía seguir culpando a Obi Wan por haberla obligado a llevarle a Mustafar, donde él creía que la había matado. No. Ahora sabía que el hecho de que ella hubiera ido a Mustafar era irrelevante con respecto a su muerte. Padmé hubiera muerto en cualquier otro sitio, cuando hubiera comprendido en qué se había convertido Anakin. Y, después de veinte años, una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, quemándole la piel más de lo que lo había hecho la lava años atrás.

Esa visión se desvaneció y, durante dos segundos, la negrura más absoluta invadió su mente. Y entonces, otra visión surgió. Estaba en Mustafar, estrangulando a Padmé.

¡Maldita fuera la Fuerza¿Es que no iban a parar nunca aquellas visiones¿Estaba condenado a ver, antes de morir, todo el pasado que había enterrado en su mente bajo incontables capas de Oscuridad? Muy a su pesar, eso parecía.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño en esa visión. Algo que era incapaz de definir. Era... Intentó aclarar su mente, infructuosamente. Hubiera jurado que era como si dentro de su visión, alguien estuviera teniendo una visión de su pasado. ¿Tenía eso sentido? No lo creía.

Y, su alma fue torturada más allá de lo que un ser humano puede soportar cuando revivió todo el horror de Mustafar: Padmé en el suelo inconsciente después de su ataque, su pelea con Obi Wan, su mutilación, su cuerpo quemado por las llamas, de nuevo la muerte de su ángel... _'¡Oh, no¡Otra vez, no!_' suplicó infructuosamente a la Fuerza... y, finalmente, su encierro en aquel traje que ahora iba a ser su mortaja.

A medida que las imágenes iban fluyendo, la angustia le oprimía más y más el corazón. ¿No podía la Fuerza dejarle morir en paz, sin tener que pasar dos veces por el destino más cruel que nadie pudiera imaginar? Y, como si escuchase sus súplicas, de repente ya no estaba en Mustafar, sino que salía de esa visión... o, al menos salía de esa visión el ser que él era en la suya propia. Ese ser... _'¿quién es?'_... se encaminó hacia el holotransmisor y lo conectó. Y, aunque no podía reconocer al ser con el que hablaba, el horror, el odio, la ira y un incontrolable deseo de venganza se apoderó de Vader cuando su mente procesó las palabras y la voz del ser que él era en la visión: "¿Les han proporcionado ya a los droides médicos las prótesis, el traje y la máscara que les encargué? Mi nuevo aprendiz va a necesitarlos en breve..." dijo la voz de Palpatine con un tono de total satisfacción en su voz.

Y, como en la más horrible de las pesadillas, la imagen parpadeó y mostró otro fragmento del pasado. Alguien estaba diciendo a Palpatine "De acuerdo con sus deseos, Alteza, hemos alterado los registros de la muerte de la senadora Amidala. Ahora consta como fallecida por estrangulamiento en Mustafar, quince horas estándar antes de la real". La ominosa voz de Palpatine reverberando con tonos lujuriosos respondió "Perfecto. Con eso completaré el viaje al Lado Oscuro de Lord Vader".

En el caza, el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro del Sith se convulsionó mientras su mente se hundía, al final, en una total inconsciencia, no sin antes comprender, horrorizado, que en su punto de destino ya no habría ninguna nave esperándole.

* * *

_La idea que surge del fanfic de Raythe es que Palpatine ya sabía de antemano lo que le iba a suceder a Anakin en Mustafar ya que lo tenía todo preparado (traje, mascara y prótesis) cuando le trae de regreso._


	2. Confesiones

**Telaraña de mentiras**

_Notas de la autora: Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero escribir este capítulo me ha costado más de lo que pensaba. Lo he reescrito varias veces y aún así no estoy convencida sobre él. Es extraño que me resulte más fácil escribir sobre Vader/Anakin que sobre Luke, cuando fue este personaje el que me hizo amar Star Wars hace ya muchos años (casi treinta) y, sin embargo, sólo después de ROTS he empezado a adorar al personaje de Vader/Anakin. Lady Flame, no te preocupes porque el Luke de este capítulo sea un poco oscuro; esta historia no va a ir por ese camino._

_La expresión "¡Gran Fuerza!" la he tomado prestada de Lady Flame. A ella y a SherezadeVader espero no decepcionaros con este capítulo. Gracias por vuestros amables comentarios. _

_Y, como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Confesiones**

"¡NO!", le grito Luke a Leia. "No me podéis estar pidiendo eso de verdad."

Leia no había visto en estos dos años a Luke tan furioso como ahora. Pero estos últimos días estaba realmente irascible. La pesadilla que Luke había tenido hacía seis días estaba haciendo estragos en su, normalmente, apacible carácter. Cada vez que alguien nombraba a Darth Vader, el chico pegaba un respingo y su mirada se oscurecía. El odio que Leia veía en su mirada la hacía temblar. En esos momentos, a ella le parecía que Luke era casi otra persona. Y, de hecho, parecía estar convirtiéndose en otra persona, mucho más reservada, menos sociable. Por eso, se había opuesto a la idea de la Alianza de que fuera precisamente Luke quien descubriera si Vader estaba donde ellos creían y qué estaba haciendo.

Cinco días atrás, el propio Emperador había declarado a Vader desaparecido en el transcurso de una misión. Aunque al principio la Alianza se había congratulado de la desaparición de aquel malvado ser, pronto las dudas empezaron a calar entre sus mandos. ¿Y si era una trampa del Imperio¿Y si Vader estaba planeando algo contra la Alianza y había acordado junto con el Emperador fingir su propia desaparición? El riesgo era demasiado grande y habían decidido investigar qué había ocurrido. Sin embargo, los Bothan no habían logrado descubrir nada, cosa bastante extraña. Empezaban a pensar que quizás sí había desaparecido de verdad. Fue entonces cuando Han regresó en el Halcón con un cargamento de víveres y le comentó algo extraño que había oído en una cantina. Un tipo borracho aseguraba que su jefe había rescatado un extraño modelo de caza imperial. No sabía porque, pero a Han eso le había parecido importante. Le había invitado a otra copa y le había preguntado quien era su jefe, pero después de varias incoherencias lo único que había logrado averiguar era el nombre del planeta que orbitaba la nave con el caza.

Cuando Han le había hablado del "extraño modelo de caza imperial" Leia había pensado inmediatamente en Vader. Él pilotaba un caza TIE modificado. ¿Podía ser el suyo?

Después de comentarlo con Mon Mothma, la Alianza había decidido que alguien debía ir a ese planeta a averiguarlo y que ese alguien debía ser Luke.

Leia había protestado. Luke llevaba varios días muy alterado y no creía ir sólo en una misión para buscar a Vader le fuera a ayudar en absoluto. Pero Mon Mothma había sido tajante. En su condición de aprendiz Jedi, Luke era el único que podía tener alguna oportunidad si llegaba a haber una confrontación con Vader. Leia lo dudaba y así se lo había hecho saber, pero había sido inútil. La Alianza ya había tomado su decisión y le habían pedido que ella se la comunicara a Luke.

Y eso estaba haciendo. Y estaba realmente preocupada, porque Luke la estaba observando con esa mirada que, estos últimos días, había llegado a detestar. No entendía porque su petición -la de la Alianza, en realidad- había provocado esa reacción en él.

"No entiendo tu reacción, Luke..." dijo suavemente, intentando calmarle.

"¿Qué!", le interrumpió exasperado. "Me pedís que cruce media galaxia para rescatar al monstruo que mató a toda mi familia: mi padre, mis tíos y mi maestro... y... y a... mi madre" Leia frunció el ceño. Eso era algo nuevo, que Luke jamás había mencionado "¿Y me dices que no entiendes mi reacción? Yo... no...". Se giró para marcharse, incapaz de seguir hablando con toda la rabia que sentía haciéndole un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que si seguía allí descargaría su odio sobre la persona equivocada.

"Luke", dijo Leia realmente asustada ante la reacción de su amigo, quien había malinterpretado sus palabras. "Nadie ha hablado de una misión de rescate. Se trata más bien de una misión de espionaje".

"¿Espionaje?", preguntó Luke sin girarse, la tensión aún evidente en su voz, pero algo más calmado al comprender de repente lo que le estaban pidiendo. "¿Y si él está en esa nave…?"

"Informas a la Alianza y te das media vuelta", Leia sabía a donde quería llegar Luke y no le gustaba nada.

"Y si está herido o incapacitado o...", insistió Luke girándose para mirar a Leia, el deseo de venganza evidente en su voz.

"No, Luke", le cortó Leia de una manera tajante. Sabía que su amigo buscaba solo una excusa para enfrentarse a Vader con el permiso de la Alianza y ella no se la iba a proporcionar. No iba a permitir que Luke se suicidase, porque retar a un duelo a Vader significaba la muerte segura. "Las órdenes son claras: averiguar si está en esa nave, informar y marcharse, sin intervenir para nada."

"Pero...", ahora había casi un tono de súplica en su voz.

"Luke, por favor, no insistas." Leia le miro con amargura "¿Crees que yo no quiero verle muerto, igual que tú? Lo que me hizo en la Estrella de la Muerte, lo que permitió que Tarkin hiciera con Alderaan, lo que le ha hecho a la Galaxia todos estos años... Yo también quiero que muera, pero no si es a costa de tu vida, Luke. Tu me importas mucho. Y no quiero perderte a ti también."

Luke bajó la mirada. Aquella declaración de cariño le había desarmado. Seguía sintiendo los mismos deseos de venganza que antes, pero hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido. De todas las personas que había en la base, si alguien podía entenderle mejor que nadie, esa era Leia. Ella también había perdido a su familia a manos de Vader y, sin embargo, no se pasaba el día gritándole por ello. Sabía que tenía que darle una explicación a Leia, por duro que fuera. Ella se lo merecía. Ella tenía que saberlo.

"Leia, la otra noche... la pesadilla..." la voz le temblaba y temía no ser capaz de continuar. Pero debía hacerlo. La miró a los ojos y dijo con la voz quebrada "No fue una pesadilla... fue una visión... una visión del pasado... vi como murió mi padre a manos de Vader... y fue horrible"

Leia le cogió una mano entre las suyas y se la apretó. Le miró con dulzura y pesar. ¿Así que eso era lo que había pasado? Hacía seis noches, Leia había despertado con la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal, para a continuación oir a Luke gritando en sueños. Leia le había despertado y Luke se había derrumbado entre sus brazos, sollozando. Pero después, no le había querido explicar nada. "Sólo ha sido un pesadilla, Leia", le había dicho sin mirarla a los ojos. Ella se había dado cuenta de que había algo más, pero no había querido presionarle, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se lo explicaría.

Tal vez ahora lo iba a hacer.

"¿Quieres contármelo, Luke?".

Luke nego con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. "No, no quiero contarlo. Pero debo hacerlo. Mereces saber lo que vi. He sido tan injusto contigo estos días.", y estaba verdaderamente arrepentido.

"Luke, no necesitas contármelo si no quieres, yo..."

Luke levantó la mano que ella no le sujetaba para interrumpirla. Era ahora o nunca. Si Leia no le dejaba hablar, jamás lo haría.

"Por favor," susurró con la voz estrangulada por el dolor que el recuerdo de aquella visión aún le provocaba, "déjame explicarlo".

Ella se daba cuenta que era importante para su amigo compartir todo el horror que parecía emanar de su voz, su mirada, sus gestos. Así, que no dijo nada más. Sólo asintió. Y Luke empezó a hablar, la mirada perdida, fija en la pared que tenía enfrente.

"Como he dicho fue una visión. La mayor parte era borrosa y en ningún momento pude oír lo que hablaban. Pero la parte que no era borrosa... bueno... hubiera preferido no verla... Había... había un hombre y una mujer. No podía discernir sus rostros. Estaban en un planeta horrible, hacía un calor espantoso y todo estaba teñido de tonos rojizos a causa de los inmensos ríos de lava que recorrían el planeta. No me preguntes porque lo sé, pero sé que la mujer era mi madre... y... él era... era..." se calló de repente, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando.

"¿Vader?", Leia preguntó sospechando el motivo del repentino silencio de su amigo. Él asintió.

"La estaba… ¡Gran Fuerza!... ¡no le importó que estuviera embarazada!… la… la… estranguló… sin tocarla... como... como esas historias que cuentan sobre como mata a sus subordinados... ¡la mató!", su voz apenas era audible cuando dijo esto último.

"Pero Luke," no dudaba de lo que decía el chico, pero algo no le cuadraba "si era tu madre, si aún estaba embarazada y la mató ¿cómo te explicas que tú estés vivo?"

Luke se encogió de hombros y la miró con los ojos enrojecidos por lágrimas de dolor y rabia, que intentaba, por todos los medios, evitar que se derramasen.

"No lo sé, pero sé lo que vi." Leia apenas podía oír su voz, tan bajo que hablaba. Luke apartó la mirada de su amiga y volvió a mirar a la pared "Entonces, alguien apareció, dispuesto a defender a mi madre… mi padre, supongo… y empezaron a luchar con las espadas de luz. Algunos fragmentos de la lucha eran tan borrosos que no pude distinguir nada… pero, en un momento de la lucha… mi padre estaba en una posición más baja que su enemigo y cuando saltó para continuar la pelea en tierra firme… Vader le… le…" en ese momento Luke perdió la batalla contra sus propias lágrimas que empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras continuaba hablando con la voz estrangulada. "le cortó las… las dos piernas y un brazo… cayó a la arena… empezó a resbalar hacía el borde del río de lava… ¡Vader ni siquiera intentó ayudarle!… la lava... la lava prendió sus ropas y... y..." se le quebró la voz. No podía decirlo en voz alta.

Leia ahogó un gemido. Era tan horrible lo que le estaba contando. Y, por si eso fuera poco, ahora recordaba qué era lo que la había despertado antes de oír gritar a Luke: había visto en sueños algo parecido a un estallido de fuego y durante un par de segundos había sentido un terrible sufrimiento. ¿Había visto un destello de la visión de Luke? Casi estaba segura de que sí. Iba a decírselo a Luke, cuando éste continuó su relato. Ahora su voz estaba cargada de amargura y de odio.

"Sentí todo el dolor y la agonía de mi padre mientras se... mientras el fuego..." Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. "Vader se quedó allí, mirándolo, de pie, quieto... dijo algo que no escuché... se dio media vuelta... y se marchó..." Miró a Leia fijamente con lágrimas que resbalaban, imparables, por sus mejillas. Su voz volvió a ser un susurro estrangulado por la rabia contenida. "¡Ni siquiera se dignó a darle una muerte rápida!... le dejó allí en la arena... mutilado, quemado... para que muriera en una lenta agonía..." ahogó un sollozo y bajó la mirada "luego me despertaste". Se sentía entumecido, sabía que pisaba un terreno muy resbaladizo, al borde de un precipicio que llevaba a un sendero plagado de oscuridad, pero no quería renunciar a la rabia y al odio que sentía por Vader. Si lo hacía, sentiría que estaba traicionando a su padre.

Luke se veía tan abatido, tan derrotado, que Leia siguió su impulso de abrazarle intentando comunicarle todo el cariño que sentía por él. Luke ni siquiera se movió, pero dejó que ella le abrazara. Leia pensaba en lo que él le acababa de explicar. Frunció el ceño. Había algo que el chico había dicho que le proporcionaba a Leia una pequeña esperanza de que la visión no fuera exactamente como él decía. Se separó de Luke y le volvió a coger la mano. Le miró, el dolor de él reflejándose en la mirada de ella. Siempre había habido una gran empatía entre ambos.

"¡Oh, Luke! Lo siento tanto, aunque… no es que dude de lo que dices, pero si sólo suponías que quien acudió a defender a tu madre era tu padre…" le miró esperanzada "Es posible que no fuera él y que la lucha que viste fuese de Vader con otra persona… quizás quien resultó herido fue otra persona…"

Luke negó con la cabeza, la mirada fija en el suelo.

"Sé que era mi padre el que estaba allí, en la arena de aquel horrible planeta. Sé que el sufrimiento que sentí pertenecían a mi padre." Luke sentía una opresión en el pecho que casi le impedía respirar. Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a la Princesa "Lo sé, Leia. Así que no hay más explicación que esa: fue mi padre quien acudió en ayuda de mi madre y Vader tenía que ser quien luchó contra mi padre…"

Leia le miró sorprendida. _¿Tenía que ser?_ "¿Tampoco estás seguro de que fuera Vader quien luchaba contra tu padre?"

"¿Quién sino, Leia?" dijo con amargura "En aquel planeta estaban mi madre y mi padre, y también estaba Vader. Lo sé, la Fuerza me dice que es así. Por tanto, las conclusiones son lógicas. Además, sabes que Ben me dijo que fue Vader quien traicionó y mató a mi padre… Todo tiene sentido"

"Quizás había alguien más que no viste…" dijo Leia sin mucha convicción. Vader era el único ser que ella conocía, aparte del Emperador, que era perfectamente capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como lo que Luke acababa de explicarle. Pero tenía que intentar sembrar alguna duda en Luke o, si el chico encontraba en aquella nave a Vader, se lanzaría a una venganza suicida.

"No, no había nadie más… ¿quién más iba a haber?... Además, Vader asesinó a mi padre. Ben me lo dijo. Fue él". dijo obstinadamente.

Leia suspiró. Luke sabía ser muy testarudo cuando se lo proponía y ella le conocía ya lo suficiente como para intentar contradecirle inútilmente cuando se ponía así. Bien, eso sólo le dejaba una opción.

"Luke, escúchame, no estás en condiciones de asumir esta misión. Voy a hablar con Mon Mothma para que se la asignen a otra persona." Luke iba a protestar, pero Leia le miró muy seria y antes de que pudiera articular una sola palabra le ordenó: "Quédate aquí hasta que yo vuelva. Es una orden, Luke".

Leia se dio media vuelta inmediatamente y salió por la puerta, por lo que no vio la dureza en la mirada de su amigo. Luke se quedó mirando, desafiante, la puerta cerrada durante dos segundos y luego murmuró entre dientes: "Lo siento Leia. Debo ir. Por mi padre, por mi madre... aunque luego hagas que me juzguen por desobediencia, o por desertor, o por lo que quieras... tengo que hacerlo... por mí..." su voz se convirtió en un susurro inaudible "... y por ti..."


	3. Kahibi

**Telaraña de mentiras**

_Notas de la autora: En capítulos anteriores se me olvidó comentar que las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_Lady Flame, creo que este capítulo también te gustará, especialmente una afirmación que Vader hace al final. Sé que te comenté que este capítulo iba a ser de Luke y Vader, pero había cosas que debía explicar primero y además el capítulo acaba en un punto anterior al previsto porque me pareció que, tal como está ahora, era el punto correcto donde debía terminar. Así que, al final, es prácticamente sólo Vader._

_Y, como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Además, hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen al gran Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Kahibi**

Vader caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como lo haría un animal salvaje enjaulado. Impotencia, frustración, rabia, odio, dolor, miedo,... esos y muchos más sentimientos inundaban todo su ser, haciéndole casi imposible la tarea de pensar. _¡Debo salir de aquí, como sea!_ Pero¿cómo? Por enésima vez desde que había despertado hacía unas horas, intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Vader caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como lo haría un animal salvaje enjaulado. Impotencia, frustración, rabia, odio, dolor, miedo,... esos y muchos más sentimientos inundaban todo su ser, haciéndole casi imposible la tarea de pensar. Pero¿cómo? Por enésima vez desde que había despertado hacía unas horas, intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos. 

Lo primero que había sentido es que se estaba asfixiando. O al menos eso había creído.

"Tranquilícese, Lord Vader. Se está hiperventilando." Había dicho una voz desconocida cerca de él.

_¿Hiperventilando? Imposible._ Eso era algo que el respirador no le permitía hacer... ¡El respirador! No oía el odioso pero familiar sonido que le había acompañado durante veinte años. _¡Sí, me estoy ahogando!_, pensó asustado. En seguida, una sonrisa de desdén hacia si mismo se dibujó en sus labios. _¡Qué ironía¡El todopoderoso Darth Vader aterrado ante la idea de morir asfixiado!_ Justo entonces su mente procesó otro detalle: la voz que había oído no había sido transmitida por los receptores de sonido de su casco. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Lo que vio le dejo asombrado. Veía con sus propios ojos. Ningún fotorreceptor hacía de filtro entre el exterior y su cerebro; el mundo que le rodeaba había dejado de tener un permanente color rojizo.

Confundido, intentó levantarse de donde estaba tumbado y, como de costumbre, llamó a la Fuerza para que le ayudara a levantar su pesado cuerpo, para descubrir horrorizado que no estaba allí. No podía percibir nada de lo que le rodeaba. _¿Qué me está pasando?_ ¡No, aquello no podía estar ocurriendo! No podía perder su capacidad para sentir la Fuerza. En el caza la había sentido a su alrededor, pero había sido incapaz de alcanzarla en el estado de semiinconsciencia en que se encontraba. Pero ahora ni siquiera la sentía. Reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Era ese el precio que tenía que pagar por seguir vivo? Entonces preferiría haber muerto.

Veinte años atrás se había aferrado a la Oscuridad y la había atesorado como su único apoyo para poder soportar vivir en aquel maldito cuerpo mutilado, pero sobretodo, para poder soportar el conocimiento de que había sido él mismo el que había destruido a la mujer que era toda su vida. Ahora, sin la Fuerza, ya ni siquiera le quedaba la Oscuridad como consuelo.

En los horribles días que siguieron a Mustafar, había sido un shock terrible descubrir que había perdido parte de su poder, que ya no dominaba la Fuerza como antes. ¡Cómo había llegado a odiar a Kenobi en esos días! Había llegado a la conclusión de que la pérdida de sus extremidades probablemente había provocado una disminución de su capacidad para alcanzar la Fuerza. Pero una parte seguía allí y, con el tiempo, había acabado, no aceptando, pero sí soportando su menor poder. Pero perderlo del todo, sería insoportable. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sin la Oscuridad, sin poder aferrarse a ella cuando despertara de las pesadillas que le habían acompañado cada noche durante todos esos años¿Y sin la Oscuridad, cómo podría seguir siendo un Sith? _¿Sith?... ¡Palpatine!_ En una oleada salvaje todas las visiones del caza volvieron a su memoria. Instintivamente, buscó la Oscuridad para cerrar su yo consciente a aquella agonía, olvidando que la Fuerza ya no estaba allí para él. Incapaz de detener el asalto implacable de las visiones, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula. _¡No¡Basta¡No, no otra vez!_ Y un grito desgarrador surgió de su garganta.

Inconscientemente, las tres personas que se encontraban cerca de Lord Vader retrocedieron hasta una distancia prudencial. Aunque sabían que era imposible que el Señor del Sith tuviera acceso a sus poderes, el miedo que sentían hacía él les había hecho reaccionar por instinto.

El primero en volver junto a Vader fue un hombre de mediana edad, estatura normal, cabello negro y una barba bien cuidada. No sabía exactamente qué debía estarle pasando a Vader. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado habría jurado que había sido un grito de dolor, no un dolor físico, sino un dolor espiritual, pero eso era imposible para alguien como Vader. Bien, fuera lo que fuera sabía que era importante que le diera cierta explicación al Sith.

"¿Lord Vader?", dijo con cautela. "¿Se encuentra bien?"

Durante un par de segundos, pareció que Vader no le había oido. Pero luego, lentamente, abrió los ojos, giró hacía él la cabeza y le miró con ojos vidriosos. Pero no respondió.

"Ysalamiri" dijo simplemente el hombre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Vader confundido, olvidando temporalmente las visiones del caza. ¿Era ese el nombre del hombre que estaba a su lado¿O le estaba intentando decir alguna otra cosa?

"Los ysalamiri son una parte importante de la fauna que puebla el planeta sobre el que estamos orbitando" explico el hombre. "Crean una burbuja, un vacío, en la Fuerza para defenderse de sus depredadores, pero a la vez provocan que aquellos sintientes de la Fuerza que se encuentran dentro del radio de acción de la burbuja no puedan sentirla tampoco. Es por eso que durante años, los Jedis intentaron mantener la existencia de esas criaturas en secreto. Sin embargo, hace ya cuatro o cinco años, por casualidad, me hice con unos documentos que hablaban de estas criaturas y de su extraña habilidad." No añadió sin embargo que, sabiendo por los documentos que no sólo afectarían a los Jedis sino también a los Sith, decidió que aquel planeta sería una buena base de operaciones para mantener sus negocios ocultos al Imperio y, especialmente a él. Toda la Galaxía conocía la opinión del Señor Oscuro sobre los contrabandistas y algunos de sus negocios.

_¿Ysalamiri?_ Vader frunció el ceño, desconcertado. "¿Está seguro de que esos animales tienen ese poder? Yo nunca tuve conocimiento de la existencia de esos seres…" y añadió con cierta reticencia "Y antes que Sith fui… un Jedi"

"Bueno, no es extraño que no lo supiera." El hombre estaba perplejo ¿Vader había sido un Jedi¡Quien lo hubiera imaginado! "Según esos documentos, parece ser que sólo unos cuantos Jedis conocían su existencia,... aquellos que gobernaban al resto de Jedis…" dijo dubitativo; no tenía mucho conocimiento del funcionamiento de la antigua Orden Jedi.

"El Consejo Jedi" informó Vader, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Detestaba a los Jedis, pero aún más al Consejo.

"Sí, sí, exacto. Ese era el nombre que ponía en los documentos"

_¡El Consejo! Sus miembros siempre tan correctos, siempre tan orgullosos, creyéndose los garantes de la verdad y la justicia en la Galaxia y no eran más que unos mentirosos que sólo nos decían aquello que les interesaba, ocultando el resto para tenernos bajo su control._ Después de tantos años y de haber aniquilado la Orden Jedi aún seguía resentido contra el Consejo. Sin embargo, intentó centrarse en el presente y sus pensamientos volvieron a aquellas criaturas, los ysalamiri. No pudo evitar suspirar esperanzado. Si lo que el hombre decía era cierto, entonces ¡no habría perdido su capacidad para sentir la Fuerza! Sólo tenían que alejarse de aquel planeta para volver a sentirla.

"Salgan de la órbita del planeta" ordenó.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa irónica. Viendo a Lord Vader sin su máscara uno podía llegar a pensar que era sólo un pobre hombre, pero incluso sin el vocalizador, su tono de voz hacía recordar a cualquiera que estaban tratando con el Señor Oscuro del Sith. Era evidente que Lord Vader estaba acostumbrado a mandar y ni pasaba por su cabeza que alguien se atreviera a desobedecerle.

"Me temo que no es tan sencillo, milord. No podemos arriesgarnos a que recupere sus poderes y aniquile a toda la tripulación de la nave." No había acabado de decir esto y ya se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Tenía la sensación de estar pisando arenas movedizas, hundiéndose en ellas. Vader no era un ser con el que se pudiera bromear.

La mirada de Vader se oscureció y apretó la mandíbula. Estaba realmente furioso. Aquel tipo era un inconsciente y tenía mucha suerte de que él no tuviera acceso a la Fuerza.

"Permítame que le aclare algo que tal vez no ha entendido. No es una petición, es una orden. Si no aleja la nave del planeta ahora mismo, cuando recuperé la Fuerza, no sólo aniquilare a la tripulación sino que haré estallar en mil pedazos esta nave, capitán." amenazó Vader, adivinando quien debía ser el hombre con el que estaba hablando. "No es una amenaza, es un hecho. Y¿puedo saber su nombre? Me gustaría saber con quien demonios estoy hablando y en que maldita nave me encuentro."

El capitán suspiró resignado. Realmente Vader era intratable. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea sacar a Vader del caza y…

"¿Ve a lo que me refiero? Lo siento, no puedo arriesgarme a que cumpla su amenaza aunque salgamos de aquí." hizo una mueca. ¿Debía revelarle su identidad? En realidad ya no tenía importancia. Tarde o temprano acabaría averiguándolo. "Capitán Karrde, Talon Karrde. Y está a bordo del 'Salvaje Karrde', milord."

Vader bufó. ¡Conocía aquel nombre! Aquel tipo era un contrabandista. ¡Los de su calaña eran la escoria de la galaxia! Y no era probable que, sabiéndole privado de su poder, el miedo instintivo que podían sentir hacia él les hiciera doblegarse a su voluntad. A su furia contra el capitán se añadió su frustración. Sin la Fuerza y desarmado estaba en inferioridad de condiciones respecto a aquellos tipos. No podía obligarles a nada en esas condiciones. Sabía que ni siquiera podía intentar sentarse sin llegar a parecer patético. Sus extremidades cibernéticas pesaban tanto que, para levantarse debería retorcerse y luchar por cada centímetro. Y no pensaba darles la satisfacción de que le vieran como a un pobre mutilado. _¿Y que es lo que eres, sino un pobre y patético mutilado? No has sido más que un títere de Palpatine todos estos años, Anakin._ Se quedó paralizado. ¿Anakin¿Se había llamado a si mismo Anakin? _Vader. Anakin no, Vader. Vader. Anakin está muerto, para siempre. PARA SIEMPRE._ Furioso consigo mismo, apretó los puños tan fuerte que casi podía oir los servomotores chirriando. No se había sentido tan frustrado e impotente en años y eso hacía aumentar su ira por momentos. En condiciones normales habría descargado su ira sobre cualquier ser presente en la habitación. Pero no estaba en condiciones normales y no poder liberar sus emociones le hacía sentirse aún más frustrado y eso aumentaba aún más su ira. Creando un círculo vicioso. Se sentía como una caldera a punto de estallar.

Karrde extendió una mano hacía Vader. "¿Le ayudo a levantarse, milord?"

Se sintió tan sorprendido que parte de su ira se evaporó. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por no mostrarlas¿tan evidentes les habían resultado sus limitaciones? Hizo una mueca despectiva. Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta cuando Karrde habló de nuevo.

"Tuvimos que sacarle del caza entre cuatro hombres. Así que imagino que no le debe ser fácil mover un cuerpo tan pesado como el suyo." Una media sonrisa asomó a sus labios. "Además, no creo que siga tumbado ahí porque se encuentre cómodo."

¡Genial! Ahora Vader estaba mortificado. Hiciera lo que hiciera se iba a sentir humillado. Sopesó sus opciones. Quedarse tumbado durante horas no parecía una buena opción. Podía levantarse sin ayuda, pero no quería agotarse en exceso, especialmente sin el respirador… ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía que preguntárselo. Pero antes… Se decidió por la opción más lógica, aunque igualmente humillante. Aceptó la mano que Karrde le tendía. A punto estuvo de hacer caer a Karrde sobre él, pero finalmente logro sentarse. Bien, de ahí a ponerse de pie ya no sería tan difícil. Así que soltó la mano del capitán. No iba a aceptar más ayuda que la estrictamente necesaria. Sin embargo, un ligero mareo le hizo reconsiderar la idea de levantarse inmediatamente. Mejor esperar. De momento, lo que necesitaba era una explicación.

"¿Cómo es posible¿Cómo han logrado que pueda respirar sin el respirador?" aún cuando se trataba de un tema que le perturbaba tanto, Vader no se andó con rodeos. Aún así, sintió el eco de la agonía de años atrás oprimiéndole el pecho. Apretó los labios.

Karrde le miró dubitativo durante unos segundos. ¿Cuánto podía contarle sin generar aún más ira en Lord Vader? Decidió explicarle solo parte de la verdad. Mientras orbitaran Mirkr no era probable que pudiera leerle la mente y descubrir lo que le estaba ocultando.

"Digamos que es usted un hombre muy afortunado..."

"Sí, seguro." le interrumpió Vader. Sintió como si un puño le oprimiera el corazón. _¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida¿Afortunado¿Dirías lo mismo si hubieras perdido todo lo que una vez fue tu vida¿Tu corazón, tu alma, tu cuerpo? Y sabiendo que tú eres el responsable de ello, de haber permitido que te engañaran, que te lo robaran todo, que tu ángel muriese..._ No, no quería pensar más en todo aquello. Dolía demasiado. Pensó en Palpatine. Aún sin la Oscuridad de aliada, pensar en esa alimaña le llenaba del suficiente odio como para adormecer el dolor del pasado.

A Karrde no se le escapó la ironía que emanaba de su voz y la amargura que pareció impregnar su mirada durante unos instantes. Le resultaba fascinante la gama de emociones que mostraba el rostro de Darth Vader. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a ocultarlas, la máscara solía hacerlo por él. Sin duda era un tipo mucho más complejo de lo que uno podía pensar en un principio. Aunque no debía olvidar que también podía ser un enemigo implacable y mortal. Prefirió ignorar el comentario y seguir explicando lo que había pasado. Al menos la versión de la verdad que le pensaba explicar.

"Acababamos de venir de un planeta del Borde Exterior, Kahidia..."

"Kahidia está sometida a cuarentena. Cualquier nave que intenta salir del planeta es destruida. El riesgo de contagio es muy elevado. ¿Cómo han logrado evadir la vigilancia?" dijo Vader frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Contagio¿No me irá a decir que el segundo al mando del Imperio no sabe que la historia de la plaga es una patraña? No existe ninguna enfermedad mortal y terriblemente contagiosa en el planeta, como se hace creer oficialmente. Y respecto a la vigilancia, bueno, una simple fragata para controlar toda la órbita del planeta no resulta muy difícil de evadir".

Vader estaba desconcertado. No, no sabía que la historia de la enfermedad era mentira. Palpatine le había informado hacia años de la existencia de dicha enfermedad y de la necesidad de que el planeta fuera sometido a una rígida cuarentena. Oscuros pensamientos empezaron a rondar su mente. Otra mentira de Palpatine. Y de alguna manera, Kahidia y su milagrosa mejoría parecían estar relacionadas según parecía. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que aquello parecía implicar. Pero debía hacerlo.

Ante el silencio de Vader, Karrde decidió seguir con la historia.

"Un contacto nos había informado que en este planeta hacen servir una sustancia similar al Bacta que extraen de los árboles Kahi que pueblan toda la superficie del planeta. Según él, el Kahibi, la savia de los Kahi, tenía un poder curativo mucho mayor que el Bacta pero, a causa de la cuarentena, nunca se había comerciado con ella. Decidimos ir al planeta y averiguar que había de cierto en lo que nos había explicado nuestro contacto. Una vez en el planeta, los nativos nos empezaron a explicar historias realmente increíbles; el Kahibi realmente parecía ser una sustancia prodigiosa. Así que decidimos hacernos con un cargamento para comerciar con él. Luego ya veríamos si era igual de bueno que el Bacta o mejor... o simplemente mentira. Llegamos a este sistema para encontrarnos un Super Destructor Estelar orbitando Myrkr..."

"El Executor" informó Vader.

"Lo que sea." el nombre de la nave le era indiferente. "Debíamos pasar cerca de la órbita de Myrkr para ir hasta nuestro planeta base," no le iba a revelar a Vader que su base era Myrkr, claro "pero el Executor nos habría detectado, así que nos escondimos tras una de las lunas. Al cabo de una hora o así, el Executor se marchó y nos pusimos en rumbo a nuestro planeta, pero al pasar cerca de Myrkr nos dimos cuenta que teníamos una avería en los motores iónicos" ¿se estaría dando cuenta Vader que le estaba mintiendo? "y nos pusimos a orbitar este planeta mientras intentábamos reparar la avería".

Vader reprimió una sonrisa. El capitán era bueno mintiendo, pero él conocía perfectamente las señales que mostraban los que mentían, incluso aquellos que sabían mentir bien, como Karrde. Estaba claro que Myrkr era el planeta base del que estaba hablando. ¿Qué mejor planeta que aquel en el que él no les podría detectar?

"Llevábamos dos días aquí cuando apareció su caza..."

_¡¿Dos días?!_ Eso quería decir que Palpatine había hecho regresar a Coruscant al Executor cuando él aún estaba en su misión. Cuando su respirador aún funcionaba. No se había equivocado, el Emperador sabía que su respirador iba a fallar. Apretó los puños. _¡Bastardo!_

"Al principio pensamos que íbamos a ser atacados. Pero cuando pasaron diez minutos y el caza seguía inmóvil en el mismo punto en que había salido del hiperespacio, comprendimos que algo le pasaba a su piloto. Arrastramos el caza hasta uno de nuestros hangares. Imagínese nuestra sorpresa cuando comprobamos quien era su ocupante."

"Lo imagino" casi gruño Vader. Detestaba sentirse vulnerable y, en aquel momento, oyendo el relato de Karrde se sentía así.

"Creímos que estaba muerto. Pero el doctor," señaló a uno de sus acompañantes "chequeó sus signos vitales y nos informó que aún estaba vivo, muy débil e inconsciente, pero vivo. Le trasladamos al área médica donde comprobamos que había un fallo en su respirador. El doctor le colocó una mascarilla conectada a un respirador nuestro. Sin embargo, no parecía experimentar ninguna mejoría. Así que al doctor se le ocurrió que podíamos intentar sumergirle en Kahibi para ver si así había algún progreso. No teníamos nada que perder. Si no hacíamos nada iba a morir igualmente."

Estaba mintiendo. Vader se daba perfecta cuenta. ¿Le estaba tomando aquel tipo por idiota? Ni siquiera un crío se tragaría aquella historia. Karrde había empezado a mostrar signos de incomodidad cuando empezó a explicar lo de la mascarilla. Estaba claro que estaba ocultando algo. Prefería no pensar en ello. Ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, sin tener que añadir a la lista las acciones de un estúpido contrabandista. Notaba como la ira bañaba todo su ser¿había sido sólo un cuerpo moribundo con el que experimentar? Hubiera querido desechar la idea, porque si eso era así, Karrde lo pagaría caro.

"¿Por qué un contrabandista se iba a molestar en salvar la vida de alguien que les considera la escoria de la Galaxia, de alguien a quien no le importaría aniquilar a todos los de su calaña?" dijo mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto. Realmente, detestaba a los contrabandistas.

"Oh... mmmm... mire," empezaba a sentirse bastante nervioso. Estaba claro que Vader no se estaba creyendo la historia "el doctor cree que todo el mundo tiene derecho a recibir atención médica. Incluso usted."

Si Vader hubiera albergado alguna duda de que el capitán mentía, una simple mirada al doctor hubiera bastado para disiparla. El hombre estaba mirando boquiabierto a Karrde.

En realidad, Vader no se había equivocado respecto a los motivos del contrabandista. El doctor había asegurado que Vader iba a morir. Y a Karrde se le ocurrió que podían intentar averiguar si el Kahibi tenía un poder curativo tan grande como los nativos le habían dicho, ya que cuando le habían quitado la máscara habían visto en su rostro las marcas de antiguas y profundas quemaduras. ¿Podría el Kahibi regenerar la piel de Vader? No tenían nada que perder en el caso de que no obtuvieran resultados. Había exigido al doctor que le intentara mantener con vida el mayor tiempo posible mientras le hacían permanecer en un tanque con Kahibi.

El doctor había protestado. Sí, el hombre era Darth Vader, pero estaba indefenso. Experimentar sobre humanos siempre le había parecido una aberración y, aún más si se trataba de alguien que se estaba muriendo. Fuese quien fuese, merecía una muerte digna. Pero Karrde había sido inflexible. Así que le habían puesto la máscara y le habían sumergido en el líquido. Y al día siguiente, Vader seguía vivo y hubieran jurado que su piel había mejorado ligeramente. Cada día parecía mejorar ligeramente con respecto al día anterior. Y, cinco días después, el plan de Karrde se había vuelto en su contra. Las constantes vitales de Vader también habían empezado a mejorar. Era muy peligroso que se recuperara, así que, después de que el doctor se negara, él mismo había sido uno de los que habían sacado a Vader del tanque y le había retirado la mascarilla. Tenía la esperanza de que su salud empezara a empeorar una vez hecho esto. Se sentía horriblemente mal consigo mismo por hacer algo así. Podía ser un contrabandista y Vader podía ser un monstruo despiadado, pero él no era un asesino a sangre fría. Sin embargo, debía pensar en su gente y en el riesgo que corrían si se recuperaba.

Pero Vader había aguantado sin el respirador y Karrde sospechaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que despertara. Le hizo trasladar a una de las cabinas que tenían habilitadas como celdas. Había pasado una gran parte de la noche discutiendo con su lugarteniente, Aves, y el doctor, qué hacer con él. Al final habían decidido que la mejor opción era arreglar su respirador, ponérselo de nuevo junto con la máscara, llevarle al caza y dejarle orbitando algún otro planeta del sistema. Y que el destino decidiera por ellos. Si Vader despertaba, nunca sabría lo que había ocurrido, excepto que de repente ya no necesitaba el respirador.

Pero cuando iban a colocarle el respirador, el doctor, muy nervioso, les informó que se estaba despertando. Karrde estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar. Se había despertado enseguida y él había tenido que improvisar. Decirle algunas verdades, unas medías mentiras y otras completas falsedades para recrear un escenario ficticio. Pero no parecía estar convenciendo a Vader y, sabía que cuando todo esto acabara, les perseguiría implacablemente. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. El daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era obtener algún beneficio de toda esta maldita situación.

Vader miró a Karrde, con la ira brillando en sus ojos. Sí, ahora tenía la certeza que Karrde no había sido el buen samaritano que intentaba hacerle creer. Pero, en aquel momento, prefería no pensar en sus verdaderos motivos, sino en como salir de allí. Conocía a los de su calaña. Con estos tipos todo tenía un precio.

"¿Cuánto me va a costar mi libertad, capitán?"

"Muy perceptivo, milord. Pero no debe preocuparse por eso." esbozó una sonrisa irónica "Ya he comunicado mi oferta al Imperio" mintió.

No lo había hecho aún, pero lo haría en cuanto volviera al puente de mando. Claro que también comunicaría su oferta a la Alianza. Todo dependería de quien pagara más por él. Sabía que estaría más que furioso por ser un rehén en espera de un rescate, pero jamás esperó la reacción que tuvo Vader nada más oír esas palabras.

"¡¿QUÉ¿Le ha comunicado al Imperio que sigo vivo?" reprimió un escalofrío. "¡Estúpido¿Sabe lo que ha hecho? Me ha condenado a muerte y, conmigo, a usted y a toda su gente" la tensión en su voz era más que evidente.

"¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?..." balbuceó Karrde. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Vader?

"Palpatine intentó matarme y casi lo consiguió" siseó entre dientes, el odio hacia su Maestro impregnando cada una de las palabras. "Ahora sabrá que he sobrevivido e intentará acabar lo que empezó." Ese estúpido sólo había retrasado su muerte en unos días. Tenía que convencerle de que salieran de allí inmediatamente. Su ira era casi tangible cuando volvió a hablar. "Debería pensar en mover su nave, su gente y su base a cualquier otro sistema antes de que Palpatine envíe a alguien para acabar lo que empezó. Porque cuando su comando me mate, no le quepa ninguna duda que lo siguiente será exterminar a todo aquel que haya tenido algún contacto conmigo."

Karrde le miró dubitativo. ¿Palpatine queriendo matar a Vader? Eso resultaba bastante difícil de creer. ¿Por qué iba a matar Palpatine a su fiel perro de presa? No, sin duda Vader estaba mintiendo. Era sólo una estratagema para que sacaran al 'Salvaje Karrde' de la influencia de los ysalamiri. Sí, sin duda era eso.

Se dio media vuelta, mientras hacía un gesto a Aves y el doctor para que le siguieran. Se acercó a una consola de la pared y, mientras activaba un campo de Fuerza que dejaba aislado a Lord Vader en una parte de la habitación. Se paró en la entrada de la celda y se giró hacía él.

"Muy buen intento, milord" dijo sonriendo "Pero no conseguirá tan fácilmente librarse de la influencia de los ysalamiri." Y cerró la puerta sin darle tiempo a Vader de responder.

Se quedó mirando atónito a la puerta cerrada. Aquel tipo se había atrevido a dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Además de llamarle mentiroso. Nadie había osado tratarle así en años. Todos le tenían demasiado miedo. Karrde era un estúpido, un inconsciente o tenía muchas ganas de morir. Nadie trataba así al Señor del Sith y continuaba viviendo. Sí, le iba a hacer pagar todo aquello, tarde o temprano.

* * *

Ahora, unas horas después de todo aquello, Vader sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Desde entonces hasta ahora, su mente había sido un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes. Incapaz de centrarse en un único hecho. Y siempre derivando hacía un mismo punto: Palpatine. Y todas las mentiras que le había hecho creer desde que le conoció.

Pensar en él, le hacía sentir una rabia incontrolable. Y en esos momentos, la rabia sólo servía para impedirle pensar con claridad. Debía intentar controlarla para poder poner en orden sus pensamientos. No podía contar con la Oscuridad para ello, así que debía buscar otra manera. _¿Tal vez...? No._ Frustrado sacudió de nuevo la cabeza._ Aún sin la Fuerza, usar técnicas Jedi de meditación no resultaría muy propio de un Sith._ Un Sith. ¿De veras quería seguir siéndolo después de todo lo que había descubierto sobre Palpatine? Pero¿podía dejar de ser un Sith, después de todo lo que había hecho estos últimos veinte años? Durante una fracción de segundo una oleada de culpabilidad y vergüenza se apoderó de él. ¿De donde procedían esos sentimientos? Furioso consigo mismo, se forzó a desecharlos. En realidad, se sentía tan confundido y dolido. Después de lo que había descubierto a través de las visiones del caza, necesitaba desesperadamente la Fuerza para poder poner en orden su universo. Si tan sólo durante unos segundos pudiera la Fuerza fluir a través suyo, sabía que encontraría la respuesta a sus preguntas. Pero aquel vacío que creaban los ysalamiris le dejaba entumecido y aturdido. Por primera vez en muchos años, no sabía qué debía hacer, cual era el camino que debía seguir. Sólo una cosa sabía seguro: de alguna manera, aún no sabía como, iba a vengarse. Iba a destruir a Palpatine. Total y completamente. Sin compasión. Era lo que esa víbora merecía.

Palpatine, Darth Sidius, el Maestro Sith, le había manipulado durante sus años de padawan y de Caballero Jedi. Había alimentado su ego constantemente y había intensificado su frustración hacia el Consejo Jedi mediante la adulación. Le había hecho dudar de todos los Jedis, incluso del que hasta entonces había sido su Maestro y amigo. Le había insistido una y otra vez que, a diferencia de los Jedis, él sí le valoraba todo lo que merecía. Y él había sido tan arrogante y, a la vez, tan ingenuo, que había creído todo lo que Palpatine le había dicho. Se había dejado manipular. Y al final había acabado convirtiéndose en su esclavo, su siervo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Completa y total sumisión. Eso era lo que le había exigido durante todos estos años, mientras, casi como una burla, le había seguido llamando "amigo mío". ¿Cómo había permitido que Palpatine le tratara de aquella manera y durante tantos años?

Pero la más horrible de las traiciones había tenido lugar entre los días previos a su conversión y el de su transformación en una máquina inhumana. Sin duda, Palpatine había sabido de sus visiones sobre Padmé y de su angustia, de su necesidad de encontrar algo que le permitiera evitar su muerte. Y le había mostrado un camino, retorcido y oscuro, pero que había alimentado su esperanza. Le había ofrecido la vida de Padmé a cambio de su alma. Y él se la había entregado voluntariamente, se había sacrificado por ella. Para nada. Padmé había muerto. Él había quedado horriblemente mutilado. Y su alma se había perdido en la Oscuridad.

Palpatine había sabido que todo aquello iba a suceder antes de que ocurriera. Y no le había importado. Al contrario, sabiendo que ella iba a morir, le había ofrecido aquella falsa esperanza No sólo eso, sino que le había empujado hacía un horrible destino: le había enviado a Mustafar donde sabía con certeza que sufriría una terrible agonía. Luego, le había obligado a seguir viviendo, encerrándole en aquel sarcófago andante, atormentado diariamente por el dolor que sus heridas aún le provocaban. Y, finalmente, en un último acto de completa crueldad, le había hecho creer que él había matado a Padmé al estrangularla mediante la Fuerza, cuando en realidad había muerto dando a luz. Sí, de acuerdo, igualmente por su culpa, pero no por sus manos. Al hacerle creer esa mentira, le había anclado a la Oscuridad para siempre, porque ¿qué habría hecho si hubiera sabido los motivos por los que Padmé había muerto¿Habría renunciado a la Oscuridad sabiendo que ella era la culpable de haberla perdido¿Incluso cuando ya estaba encerrado en aquel traje? Algo le decía en su interior que podría haber ocurrido así, especialmente si hubiera sabido que sus hijos estaban vivos. Pero ahora, después de tantos años¿podía renunciar a la Oscuridad¿Incluso por sus hijos? No, no lo creía. Ya era demasiado tarde para él. Demasiada sangre manchaba sus manos. La amargura que esta realización le provocaba, era más de la que podía soportar. Cerró los ojos, al sentir lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos.

_¡Oh, Padmé! Perdóname, mi ángel. Debí… debí haberte escuchado en Mustafar. Debí hacer lo que me pedías. Entonces, aún tenía alguna posibilidad… de dar marcha atrás. Ahora, ya no… estoy más allá de cualquier posibilidad de redención._

De repente, parte de su angustia se evaporó, al ser consciente de algo que no había percibido anteriormente. Si bien la visión que Palpatine había tenido sobre los hechos que le habían acontecido había sido casi abrumadoramente fiel a la realidad, algunos detalles habían sido diferentes. Detalles sin importancia, excepto uno. De las dos visiones que había tenido en el caza, en la que le había pertenecido exclusivamente a él habían dos bebes, en la que había pertenecido a Palpatine, sólo uno. Bien, eso era una pequeña satisfacción. Y le proporcionaba una cierta esperanza: Palpatine no era infalible en sus visiones. Que él supiera había fallado en dos ocasiones, una en saber que Padmé daría a luz a mellizos, la otra en su seguridad de que Vader iba a morir en su caza. Sonrió con amargura. Al menos uno de sus hijos estaba a salvo de Palpatine. No así el otro.

"Luke" un susurro apenas audible, impregnado de dolor, salió de sus labios. Su hijo, el hijo de su ángel. Palpatine había sabido todo este tiempo de su existencia y se lo había ocultado. ¿Por qué? Cada vez que habían sabido de algún Jedi vivo o de algún potencial en la Fuerza, había sido eliminado. ¿Por qué su hijo había sido diferente? Le había dejado vivir todos estos años y, cada vez que pensaba en ello, sólo se le ocurría un motivo. Se había asegurado la posibilidad de conseguir fácilmente un nuevo aprendiz si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Como ahora. Palpatine era un Maestro sin aprendiz y, sin duda, pondría la Galaxia del revés si era necesario para conseguir uno nuevo: Luke.

Y, de nuevo, volvía a sentir aquel miedo que, años atrás, había sido el catalizador de su conversión al Lado Oscuro. Miedo por su hijo. Miedo de que Palpatine manipulara, engañara, traicionara y… mutilara a su hijo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con él. La angustia que sintió al contemplar este hecho le oprimió el corazón y le cortó la respiración. Porque una cosa sí tenía clara. Sólo encontraba una razón para que su Maestro le hubiera empujado al destino que le esperaba en Mustafar: Palpatine tenía miedo de su poder y quería debilitarlo. Que el poder de Vader fuera menor que el suyo propio. Así jamás el aprendiz se volvería contra el Maestro.

Vader estaba convencido que, si Luke se convertía en aprendiz Sith, encontraría un destino muy similar al suyo. Había sentido la intensidad de la Fuerza en su hijo en la trinchera de la Estrella de la Muerte. Y era comparable a la suya. Palpatine buscaría de nuevo la manera de reducir la Fuerza en su aprendiz. La encontraría y su hijo sufriría como él había sufrido todos estos años. ¡No, no quería esa agonía para su chico! Tenía casi la misma edad que él mismo tenía cuando fue encerrado en aquel traje. Tenía toda la vida por delante. No podía permitir que el muchacho sufriera un destino mucho peor que la muerte. Apenas era un crío. No sería justo condenarle a una media vida… a ser una máquina más que un ser humano… Sacudió la cabeza mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas que ya inundaban sus ojos. No, tampoco había sido justo veinte años atrás.

Veinte años atrás... Algo le hizo recordar lo que Karrde le había explicado sobre el Kahibi. Kahidia era un planeta de las Regiones Desconocidas que se había unido a la República sólo un mes antes de que ésta se transformara en el Imperio. Dos meses después de los sucesos de Mustafar, le llegaron comentarios de la posible presencia de un Jedi en Kahidia. Para su sorpresa, Palpatine había insistido en acudir él personalmente a dicho planeta, aduciendo que aquel Jedi era Yoda. Hasta entonces, él había sido el que había perseguido a los Jedis que habían sobrevivido a la Orden 66. Pero supuso que su Maestro había tenido una visión y no le dio más importancia. Cuando volvió del planeta, le explicó que no había encontrado ningún rastro de ningún Jedi, pero que había descubierto que había una plaga altamente contagiosa en el planeta y que lo había sometido a cuarentena indefinida. Ninguna nave podría ya entrar ni salir del planeta. Si alguna lo intentaba sería destruida. Le pareció algo normal, entonces. Pero ahora ya no. Estaba claro lo que había hecho Palpatine: le había impedido ir al planeta y había evitado que se estableciesen rutas comerciales con Kahidia. Eso había impedido que Vader llegara a tener conocimiento sobre el Kahibi. Una sustancia que en cinco días le había permitido prescindir del respirador. Se sintió horrorizado y ultrajado. Sin duda, Palpatine había conocido la existencia del Kahibi antes de ir al planeta. Sino no hubiera insistido en ir él a ocuparse del Jedi ¡Su Maestro le había querido mantener mutilado y herido dentro del traje¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos un par de segundos. Sabía la respuesta: el dolor le había anclado aún más a la Oscuridad. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego todos estos años¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo era en realidad Palpatine?

Sí, iba a vengarse de su Maestro por todo el dolor que le había causado. Por la telaraña de mentiras que había tejido a su alrededor para que cayera en el Lado Oscuro. Pero eso podía esperar. Había algo mucho más urgente, algo más vital. Debía llegar al chico antes que Palpatine. Y protegerle. A costa de su propia vida, si llegaba a ser necesario. Porque eso es lo que habría querido Padmé que él hiciera… Estaba tan angustiado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa necesidad de proteger a alguien… Desde que ella murió… _¿A quién intentas engañar? No lo haces por Padmé. En realidad, no sólo por ella. Lo haces por ti. Porque el chico te importa, más que el poder, más que tu propia vida..._

Se quedó helado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba. _Te quiero, hijo mío. No dejaré que te pase nada malo. Yo soy El Elegido. Yo traeré el Equilibrio a la Fuerza. Yo destruiré a Palpatine, por ti. Yo destruiré a los Sith. Yo soy El Elegido… Anakin Skywalker._

En ese preciso momento, entró en la celda un joven rubio y de ojos azules con una espada de luz encendida en su mano y el odio brillando en su mirada.


	4. Encuentro

**Telaraña de mentiras**

_Notas de la autora: Las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_La expresión "¡Gran Fuerza!" la he tomado prestada de Lady Flame. Como siempre, espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo, en el que hay la primera interacción entre Luke y Vader._

_Mientras estaba escribiendo este capítulo, encontré un fic escrito en el 2003 por JediStarMoonstruck titulado "Prisioner of War" en el que, entre otras muchas cosas, Vader/Anakin es curado también por un líquido diferente al Bacta y regresa del Lado Oscuro porque descubre la existencia de su hijo y que Palpatine le ha estado engañando todos esos años. Si alguien ha leído esa historia y cree que me he inspirado en ella, debo decir que no, que todo fue obra de mi imaginación. En caso contrario no me costaría nada reconocerlo igual que hice con el fanfic de Raythe._

_Y, como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Además, hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen a Timothy Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro**

Luke miró al interior de la celda perplejo. _¿Qué demonios...?_ Bajó el sable láser y lo desactivó.

"¿Dónde está Vader?" frunció el ceño, totalmente confundido. ¿Quién era aquel hombre que estaba en la celda¿Se habría equivocado R2 de celda¡Maldición Sith! Si la Fuerza no estuviera bloqueada, sabría si Vader estaba cerca o no.

La Fuerza. A pesar de su escaso entrenamiento, se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba con ella después de entrar en la orbita de Myrkr. Había sentido algo extraño, como si algo le faltara. Al principio no había sabido que era, pero instintivamente había hecho salir el caza de la órbita del planeta. En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Él no era un cobarde. Volvió al punto inicial, para volver a sentir aquella sensación. Intentó concentrarse en la Fuerza como le había enseñado Ben y entonces se dio cuenta. Era la Fuerza precisamente lo que le faltaba. Volvió a salir de la órbita, pero esta vez sólo para ver qué pasaba. Enseguida se dio cuenta que en un determinado punto, la Fuerza volvía a él y volvía a desaparecer cuando regresaba. Sonrió. Algo, en algún punto, quizás en el planeta, la estaba bloqueando. Y si él no podía sentirla, sin duda tampoco podría hacerlo Vader, si es que estaba en la nave. Lo cual les dejaba en igualdad de condiciones... más o menos...

_Perdóname, Leia. Sé que no querías que me enfrentara a Vader, pero esta es una oportunidad que no se volverá a repetir. Y no voy a dejarla escapar._

Siguiendo el plan trazado R2 simuló una avería en el X-Wing de Luke, quien procedió a solicitar ayuda al 'Salvaje Karrde'. Un rayo tractor le arrastró hasta uno de los hangares y una vez fuera del caza uno de los contrabandistas le exigió que se quedara cerca de su caza hasta que estuviera arreglado y se pudiera marchar. Luke reprimió una sonrisa. Estaba claro que intentaban ocultar algo... o a alguien.

Resultaba irónico que ahora que necesitaba mostrarse lo más ingenuo posible, no se sintiera en absoluto así. Han había bromeado muchas veces sobre su ingenuidad, pero después de las visiones que había tenido de su padre, dudaba que pudiera volver a ser el mismo de unos días atrás. Puso su mejor cara de niño bueno y fingiendo una inocencia que no sentía, le preguntó al contrabandista si habría algún sitio en la nave donde pudiera comer algo y si, además, podían conectar su unidad R2 a alguna toma de energía para que recargara sus baterías. De esa manera R2 podría tener algo más de libertad que si se quedaba en el caza para averiguar si Vader estaba en la nave y donde en caso afirmativo.

El contrabandista le miró dubitativo. Sin duda sus órdenes debían haber sido las de mantenerle en el hangar hasta que se pudiera marchar. Luke sostuvo su mirada y sonrió al hombre. Después de unos segundos, debió decidir que el chico no era una amenaza y llamó a un tipo con pinta de mecánico que estaba allí cerca. Llevándole aparte, le susurró algo señalando en la dirección de Luke. El mecánico había dirigido a Luke fuera del hangar. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, sin que el otro se percatase, cogió su blaster, lo puso en posición de aturdido y le disparó. Le sujetó para evitar que cayera inconsciente al suelo y, a rastras le llevó a una zona auxiliar. Entró en lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un almacén y allí le encerró. Con un poco de suerte, completaría su 'misión' antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado.

Una vez sólo, contactó con R2 quien envió a su datapad la información de que, efectivamente, Vader se encontraba en la nave y el camino a seguir para llegar hasta él. Luke alzó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza cuando leyó lo siguiente que R2 escribió. A veces no sabía quien era más protector hacía él: Leia, Han, Chewie o R2. _Tendré cuidado, R2. No te preocupes._ Aunque era consciente de que si realmente quisiera 'tener cuidado' ni siquiera estaría dirigiéndose hacía donde Vader se encontraba. Simplemente, estaría cumpliendo las órdenes que se le habían dado. Pero su padre, su madre, sus tíos y Ben merecían algo más que lo que las órdenes le permitían hacer. Su mirada se endureció y su mandíbula se tensó. Aquel monstruo le había arrebatado a toda su familia y le iba a hacer pagar por ello.

Gracias al plano que R2 le había facilitado, no le había resultado difícil llegar hasta la celda de Vader. Cómo aquellos contrabandistas habían conseguido hacerle prisionero escapaba a su comprensión, aunque suponía que la ausencia de la Fuerza tenía mucho que ver en ello.

Se detuvo ante la puerta. Guardó el blaster y sacó la espada de luz de su padre. Tal vez no supiera manejarla muy bien, pero le parecía de justicia poética que fuera precisamente esa espada la que cercenase la vida de Vader. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentando calmarse un poco. Quería tener la mente clara para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro, pero era inútil. Los recuerdos de las visiones pesaban demasiado en su espíritu.

Encendió la espada, abrió la puerta de la celda, entró y… no vio a Vader por ningún lado. Sí, ciertamente había un prisionero, pero ¿y el Lord Sith?

* * *

Anakin se quedó helado al ver entrar a su hijo por aquella puerta. ¿Qué hacía allí¡Oh, Gran Fuerza! Una gran alegría inundó su espíritu. Su hijo estaba vivo y, al menos de momento, a salvo.

Era la primera vez que lo veía con sus propios ojos y no podía apartar la mirada de él. Verle sin los fotorreceptores de la máscara le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto se le parecía el chico: cabello rubio, ojos azules, hoyuelo en la mandíbula. Aunque sin duda la complexión y la altura eran de Padmé. Sintió una gran opresión en el corazón al pensar en ella.

Anakin se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. No necesitaba la Fuerza para sentir el odio que emanaba de Luke y la posición en la que mantenía la espada encendida, preparado para atacar. Pero¿a quién?

La alegría que tan sólo unos instantes antes había sentido se desvaneció por completo y fue reemplazada por un profundo pesar cuando oyó la pregunta de Luke. ¡Su hijo había venido a matarle! _¿Tanto me odias, hijo mío? Imagino que no merezco otra cosa… Todo lo que he hecho estos años… y además no he sido precisamente un gran padre¿verdad?_ La culpa y la vergüenza que estaba empezando a sentir por sus acciones como Vader amenazaban con abrumarle y tuvo que luchar contra las lágrimas que intentaban brotar de sus ojos. Mientras seguía mirando fijamente a su hijo, se dio cuenta de que Luke tal vez ni siquiera sabía que él era su padre. _¿Le contaste algo, Obi Wan¿Le explicaste algo de su padre¿Sabe Luke quién soy yo?_ De alguna manera, supo en ese mismo momento la respuesta a la última pregunta. No, el chico desconocía que Vader y Anakin eran la misma persona. Y eso, en las presentes condiciones, hacía que resultara terriblemente complicado responder a la pregunta que su hijo acababa de hacerle. Sintió como el odio hacía su antiguo Maestro resurgía e inundaba su espíritu. Obi Wan le había ocultado al chico su parentesco. A él le había quitado a sus hijos y a los chicos les había negado el conocimiento de su padre. Y como consecuencia, allí estaba Luke con la clara intención de acabar con la vida de quien en realidad era su padre. Sólo la Fuerza sabía que mentiras le habría contado Obi Wan sobre él.

¿Qué debía responderle? Su espíritu y su corazón le gritaban que debía contestarle al chico que Vader ya no existía, que él era Anakin Skywalker. Y, sin embargo, sabía que no podía decírselo. No en las presentes circunstancias. Estaba seguro que Karrde le tenía vigilado mediante holocámaras y no podía arriesgarse a que descubriera su parentesco con el chico. Tenía demasiados enemigos y algunos demasiado poderosos, como Xizor. Karrde podría perfectamente vender la información de la existencia de su hijo al mejor postor. Y era bastante probable que quien comprara dicha información intentase vengarse de Vader a través de su hijo, especialmente si descubrían los sentimientos que Anakin albergaba hacia él.

Por otro lado, sabía que el muchacho no reaccionaría muy bien ante la revelación de que Vader era en realidad Anakin, su padre. Viendo el odio que había en los ojos de Luke, no tenía duda que le causaría un gran trauma saber la verdad. No, tendría que esperar, por el bien de su hijo. Por una vez tenía que ser paciente. Debía conseguir que el chico no le odiase tanto antes de decírselo. Así el shock sería menor. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Así que, con el corazón en un puño y forzándose a sostener la mirada de Luke, respondió de la única manera que podía.

* * *

Luke ladeó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad al hombre que había en la celda. Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, profundas ojeras, estaba completamente calvo y el rostro y la cabeza estaban surcados por antiguas cicatrices. Pero lo que le llamó poderosamente la atención fueron sus ojos. De alguna manera, aquellos ojos le resultaban familiares. Cálidamente familiares. Azules como el cielo de Tatooine y con una extensa gama de emociones surgiendo de ellos: dolor, determinación, alegría, ira, soledad, rabia, tristeza, culpa,... Su rostro, pero sobre todo sus ojos hablaban de una vida dura y solitaria. Sintió una oleada de compasión y simpatía recorrer su espíritu.

Al cabo de un par de minutos empezó a sentirse algo incómodo. El hombre se había quedado quieto, muy quieto. Parecía paralizado y su mirada estaba clavada en él. Sin embargo, había algo en aquel ser que le atraía poderosamente y que hacía que tampoco él pudiera dejar de mirar a aquellos ojos.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo transcurrido, cuando el hombre empezó a mostrarse intranquilo. Luego, durante una fracción de segundo desvió la mirada para de nuevo mirarle fijamente.

"Yo soy Vader" dijo el hombre mientras apretaba los puños.

La incredulidad se reflejó en el rostro de Luke. ¿Él era Vader? No era posible. ¿Y la máscara, y el casco? Además, aquel rostro, sobretodo aquellos ojos, no podían ser los de Vader. Le resultaba imposible dibujar aquellos ojos bajo la máscara de Vader. No, debía haber oído mal.

Justo entonces vio en una mesa cerca de uno de los camastros, la inconfundible máscara de Vader junto al casco y el respirador. Volvió a mirar al hombre y entonces comprendió que no le había mentido. Iba vestido igual que Vader, excepto por los elementos que descansaban en la mesa. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. Sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada de luz y la encendió de nuevo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sentido simpatía por aquel monstruo. Lo único que merecía de su parte era odio.

* * *

Anakin vio el cambio sustancial en la actitud y el humor su hijo cuando su mente hubo procesado lo que le acababa de decir. El profundo odio hacía él se hizo casi palpable en la habitación y una gran angustia se apoderó de su espíritu. ¿Podría conseguir que le dejase de odiar¿O incluso que ese odio bajase hasta un nivel 'tolerable'? Empezaba a pensar que se había propuesto una tarea imposible y ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias para el muchacho si se veía obligado a explicarle la verdad mientras albergaba un odio tan profundo hacia él.

Luke buscó con la mirada los mandos para desactivar el campo de Fuerza y así poder llegar hasta Vader. Su obsesión por destruirle era tal que no se percató que justo detrás de él la puerta se abría.

"¡Cuidado, Luke!" gritó Anakin cuando vio aparecer a Karrde y a su lugarteniente Aves con un blaster apuntando al chico.

Luke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su mundo se empezó a nublar y mientras caía al suelo todo pareció ocurrir a su alrededor a cámara lenta. Así fue testigo de la más extraña reacción de Vader que hubiera podido imaginar.

En el mismo momento que Aves disparaba, Anakin se lanzó hacia ellos. "¡NOOOOOOO!" gritó furioso y angustiado al mismo tiempo. Era plenamente consciente de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, lanzándose directamente hacia el campo de Fuerza. Pero su instinto de protección hacia su hijo era más fuerte que cualquier razonamiento lógico.

Una corriente eléctrica convulsionó su cuerpo al chocar contra el campo de Fuerza y fue repelido hacia atrás. Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta, mientras caía al suelo semiinconsciente y las lágrimas contra las que había estado luchando sólo unos instantes antes nublaban su visión.

Y el mundo de Luke se oscureció por completo.


	5. Confrontación

**Telaraña de mentiras**

_Notas de la autora: Las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_La expresión "¡Gran Fuerza!" la he tomado prestada de Lady Flame. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu ayuda._

_Quiero dar las gracias especialmente a Sherazade, quien me está traduciendo este fic al inglés._

_Y, como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Además, hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen a Timothy Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme. Una parte de este fic se inspira en una conversación que mantienen Luke y Vader en el fic de Raythe "Forbidden"._

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Confrontación **

Anakin sólo fue medio consciente del siguiente cuarto de hora. Una neblina y el dolor provocado por la descarga nublaban su mente y sus extremidades cibernéticas se negaban a responder.

Karrde se acercó hacia él y le puso la mano en el cuello con la clara intención de mirar si tenía pulso. Se sorprendió al ver lágrimas resbalando de los ojos de Vader. _Así que eres humano a pesar de todo¿eh, Vader?_

"¿Por qué has hecho esa tontería?" susurró más para si mismo que para Vader. Tocó en un punto de una de sus piernas mecánicas y se sintió satisfecho cuando un pequeño espasmo sacudió esa extremidad. "Bueno, al menos parece que no has dañado los circuitos eléctricos."

Le indicó a Aves, que estaba comprobando las constantes vitales del chico, que avisara a los hombres que estaban fuera para que le ayudaran a mover a Vader, en quien volvió a centrar su atención. "Supongo que estarás atontado durante un rato a causa del shock eléctrico. Así que aprovecharemos eso para, al menos, ponerte en posición sentada. ¿Me entiendes?"

Anakin intentó contestar pero de su garganta sólo surgió un gemido. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente, sólo para darse cuenta que el más simple de los movimientos provocaba que una oleada de dolor sacudiera su cuerpo a causa de la descarga. Volvió a gemir, esta vez de dolor.

"Bueno, tomaré eso por un sí", dijo Karrde.

Moverle no fue fácil y les resultó imposible levantarlo hasta el camastro, así que le dejaron sentado en el suelo apoyado en una pared. Anakin no había sido consciente de que, mientras le movían, había mantenido la mandíbula tensa y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en un vano intento de protegerse del dolor que las manipulaciones le habían provocado. Al abrir los ojos, se le encogió el corazón, al tiempo que una inmensa furia se apoderaba de él. Su hijo yacía inconsciente en el suelo, mientras Aves y Karrde parecían examinarle. Si antes había detestado a los ysalamiri, ahora los odiaba. Necesitaba saber si el chico estaba bien y no podía a causa del vacio en la Fuerza. Miró a Karrde con odio en la mirada. _Si le habeis matado, lo pagareis con vuestra vida, os lo prometo. Os aniquilaré, a vosotros y a este maldito planeta que me ha arrebatado el poder para salvar la vida de mi hijo…_

Su mente fue asaltada por los recuerdos de otra muerte que había desatado sus instintos de venganza. Había sido otro tiempo, otro lugar,… otra vida… y, sin embargo, los sentimientos eran los mismos. Entonces había perdido a su madre y ahora podía haber perdido a su hijo. El dolor, un dolor que no era físico, ni tenía que ver con la descarga, se hizo insoportable… hasta que oyó a Aves.

"Karrde, será mejor que me lleve a Skywalker a la otra celda antes de que despierte." y se cargó al chico al hombro.

Estaba vivo. Luke, su hijo estaba vivo. Anakin se sintió tan aliviado que no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Que se borró en el mismo instante que vio la inquisitiva mirada de Karrde clavada sobre él.

"Espera, Aves. Deja al chico aquí, en esta celda." dijo sin apartar la mirada de Vader, quien intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción, consciente de que el capitán estaba estudiando todas y cada una de sus reacciones con detalle.

"¿Qué?" Aves miró a Karrde boquiabierto "No estás hablando en serio¿verdad?"

"Sí, estoy hablando en serio, muy en serio." dijo sin apartar la mirada de Vader. Las reacciones que éste estaba teniendo respecto al muchacho le tenían perplejo. Era como si estuviera intentando proteger al chico. Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque Skywalker era un Rebelde y no precisamente uno cualquiera. Había algo que se le escapaba. E iba a intentar averiguar que ocurría allí. "Tengo mis razones, Aves. Luego te lo explico."

Anakin siguió con el rostro impasible, aunque en su interior le carcomía la frustración y la impotencia. Había sido demasiado descuidado con sus sentimientos y sus acciones y ahora Karrde sospechaba algo. Y estaba claro que iba a dejar a Luke en su misma celda con la esperanza de averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué había actuado así. Tener a su hijo allí, a su lado, iba a ser todo un reto. No podía decir que le molestara la idea de tener al chico donde pudiera vigilarle y protegerle, más bien al contrario. Pero esconder sus sentimientos tanto de Luke como de Karrde iba a ser complicado. Especialmente, porque siempre se había dejado dominar por ellos. Bien, iba a ser toda una prueba para él. Una prueba que ni siquiera cuando había sido un Jedi había sido capaz de superar.

Aves dejó a Luke tendido en el otro camastro que había en la celda, reactivó el campo de Fuerza y se marchó junto con Karrde.

Poco a poco, Anakin fue recuperando el control sobre sus extremidades cibernéticas y, finalmente, pudo levantarse del suelo, no sin gran esfuerzo. Se sentía tan humillado. Sabía que le estaban observando y debía resultar patético, forcejeando con su propio cuerpo para levantarse del suelo. Nunca hasta ahora había sido tan consciente de lo difícil que era mover aquellas extremidades. _Me lo pusiste lo más difícil que pudiste¿eh, Palpatine?_ El odio hacia su Maestro llegó a su máximo nivel recordando todo lo que le había hecho y lo que podía llegar a hacerle a su hijo. Miró a Luke, quien aún estaba inconsciente. Se volvió a hacer la promesa de un rato antes. Iba a proteger a su hijo con su propia vida si hacía falta, sin importarle que el chico le odiara. No iba a permitir que aquella sabandija le pusiera una mano encima.

Apartó la mirada de Luke, consciente de que estaba siendo observado, a través de las holocámaras, por Karrde. La sensación de impotencia iba en aumento. Hacía menos de una hora que se había reconocido a si mismo sus sentimientos hacia su hijo y, sin embargo, todo su ser le gritaba que fuera a su lado, que le cogiera entre sus brazos y le acunara y confortara mientras recuperaba la consciencia. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, intentando fingir indiferencia y manteniéndose a una distancia que se pudiera considerar prudencial. Así que hizo lo único que le permitía aliviar algo su frustración. Empezó de nuevo a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia Luke cada vez que pasaba por su lado. Empezó a impacientarse. _¿Por qué tarda tanto en despertarse¿Está realmente bien?_ La angustia de no poder llegar hasta él a través de la Fuerza y asegurarse del estado del chico le estaba carcomiendo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos no pudo aguantar más la espera. _Al infierno con Karrde. Ya debería estar despierto a estas alturas._ Se acercó a Luke y extendió una mano para buscar el pulso en el cuello del muchacho. Lo notó enseguida, fuerte y rítmico. Se sintió enormemente aliviado al comprobar que estaba bien, aunque aún inconsciente. Se sintió abrumado por la sensación de poder tocar a su hijo después de haberle perseguido infructuosamente durante dos años por toda la Galaxia. Justo en ese momento Luke emitió un leve gemido y Anakin se sobresaltó. Parecía que finalmente iba a despertar.

Mientras su mente empezaba a retornar al mundo consciente, Luke notó que una mano enguantada tocaba su cuello con suavidad. _¿Dónde estoy¿Qué ha pasado?_ Intentó decirlo en voz alta pero sólo fue capaz de emitir un suave gemido. Su mente era un tumulto de pensamientos y era incapaz de recordar lo sucedido antes de perder la consciencia. Quería abrir los ojos y ver a quien pertenecía la mano, pero era incapaz. La mano se movió hacia arriba, acariciándole la mejilla y, entonces, se separó de su rostro para inmediatamente después coger con mucha suavidad un mechón de su flequillo y apartarlo de sus ojos. Aquel gesto le resultaba familiar. ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho eso tía Beru mientras estaba medio dormido¿Era ella? Seguía sin recordar nada.

"¿T… tía Beru? Tienes… tienes las manos frías." consiguió por fin articular débilmente.

Y fue como si al hablar los recuerdos fluyeran hacía el imparables. No podía ser ella, estaba muerta. Hacía dos años, por las tropas que Vader había enviado a Tatooine… ¿Vader? Las visiones, la misión, la nave contrabandista, la celda y… ¡le habían disparado¿Quién estaba con él¿Quién le estaba acariciando¿Una mano fría y enguantada? Asustado, abrió los ojos de par en par. Horrorizado descubrió al dueño de la mano e, instintivamente, apartó la mano de su rostro de un manotazo, se sentó en el camastro y se movió lo más rápido que pudo, para situarse en el punto de la cama lo más alejado posible de él. Encogió las piernas, pegando sus rodillas en su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos. En su mirada el terror y la confusión se mezclaban a partes iguales. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Vader¿Y por qué le miraba con aquella mirada herida¿Por qué le había 'acariciado'¿Era algún tipo nuevo de tortura¿O es que pretendía algo más con él… algo más 'íntimo'? Se sobresaltó ante la posibilidad, pero desecho la idea. No percibía esas intenciones en la mirada de Vader. Pero, entonces ¿por qué había hecho aquello?

"No debes tener miedo, no voy a hacerte daño." Sabía que la reacción de su hijo era lógica y, sin embargo, le había provocado un gran dolor ver como se apartaba aterrado de su lado.

Pensó en las veces en que había sentido el terror de los demás ante su presencia, en como había alimentado su propia Oscuridad con dicho terror. Y, sin embargo, en aquel momento, se sintió agradecido de que los ysalamiri estuviesen bloqueando la Fuerza. Porque sólo el hecho de pensar en que pudiera sentir aquel terror proveniente de su propio hijo le hacía sentir enfermo.

"Ya, seguro" dijo Luke desafiante a pesar de su miedo. "¿Por qué debería creer que el Señor Oscuro del Sith desaprovecharía la ocasión de deshacerse de un aprendiz de Jedi antes de que se vuelva demasiado peligroso…?"

"Padawan Jedi" le corrigió Anakin suavemente intentando calmarle. "A un aprendiz Jedi se le llama padawan. Y si hubiera querido deshacerme de ti, me hubiera sido bastante más fácil hacerlo mientras estabas inconsciente."

"¡Oh!" se relajó ligeramente. Tenía bastante lógica lo que Vader acababa de decir "¿Padawan? Nunca había oído esa palabra…" dijo más para sí mismo que para Vader. "¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Hace años yo fui un Jedi"

Todo el cuerpo de Luke volvió a tensarse y el odio pareció a brillar en sus ojos con más intensidad que nunca. Anakin se enfureció consigo mismo, por haber dado una respuesta que había disparado el odio del chico. _Va a ser más difícil de lo que me pensaba._

"Ya, antes de que los traicionaras y los mataras a todos en las purgas Jedi…"

"No, yo no los maté a todos, sólo…" y se quedó helado en mitad de la frase. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo¿Qué había estado a punto de decirle a su hijo¿Qué él sólo había matado a los niños y los jovenes que estaban en el Templo? Como si eso fuera una excusa, como si eso hiciera su crimen más tolerable. No, sólo lo hacía más execrable, más horrendo. Había asesinado a seres incapaces de defenderse por si mismos, que habían acudido a él, al principio, para buscar su protección, sólo para encontrarse con la más horrible de las traiciones. Cerró los ojos, abrumado por el horror, el dolor y la vergüenza de sus acciones pasadas. No le extrañaba que Padme le hubiera mirado de aquella manera en Mustafar y le hubiera rechazado.

"¿Sólo qué, Lord Vader?" cada palabra que Luke pronunciaba estaba impregnada de un odio feroz "¿Qué ibais a decir¿Qué vos solo traicionasteis y matasteis a mi padre, Anakin Skywalker?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Anakin abrió los ojos de par en par inmediatamente. ¿Qué acababa de decir el muchacho? "¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

"Ben"

"¿Ben?"

"Ben Kenobi"

"Obi Wan" siseó Anakin sintiendo como su ira aumentaba por momentos. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula. "¡¿Cómo se atrevió¡Lo que te dijo es mentira!"

"No, no lo es. Estrangulaste a mi madre en un planeta de lava y luego luchaste contra mi padre, le mutilaste," las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Luke, abrumado por el odio y el dolor a partes iguales. Anakin, por su parte, estaba tan atónito que era incapaz de articular una palabra "y luego dejaste que se quemara y le abandonaste para que muriera en una horrible agonía. ¡Te odio! Quiero que sufras tanto como sufrió mi padre…" fue incapaz de seguir y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras empezaba a sollozar y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Anakin estaba paralizado. ¿Qué horrible pesadilla era aquella¿Cómo podía Obi Wan haber tergiversado los hechos de aquella manera¿Qué había pretendido¿Qué su hijo le odiase tanto como para acabar lo que él no pudo hacer?

"Eso… eso que Obi Wan te dijo…" Anakin estaba temblando en parte por el odio que sentía hacía Kenobi y en parte por el dolor que le causaba ver a su hijo en aquel estado emocional "es mentira… yo no…"

Luke levantó la cabeza y miró a Vader con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

"Eso no me lo dijo Ben" siseó entre dientes, interrumpiendo a Vader "Lo vi yo. Tuve una visión. Vi lo que le hiciste a mi padre."

¿Una visión¿El chico había tenido una visión sobre el pasado, en el que Vader ocupaba el lugar de Obi Wan¿Por qué? Anakin se sentía perdido y hundido. ¿Cómo iba a lograr convencer a Luke de que su visión no era cierta? No podría a menos que le explicara la verdad. Y la verdad haría mucho daño al muchacho. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

"¿Cuándo… cuando tuviste esa visión?" tenía que conseguir que siguiera hablando, que no se cerrara totalmente a él. O todo estaría perdido. Ignoró la agonía de su propio corazón ante la crueldad del destino, de un destino que, en parte, él mismo se había forjado.

"Hace seis noches" se sorprendió al oir su propia respuesta. ¿Por qué se sentía compelido a responder a aquel monstruoso ser?

Anakin le miró atónito. Hacía seis noches había tenido las visiones en el caza. Era demasiada coincidencia como para que fuera una simple casualidad. Sin duda, había proyectado sus visiones más allá de su propia mente y Luke las había captado. Pero el chico, condicionado como estaba por lo que Obi Wan le había dicho, debía haber creído que era él quien luchaba contra su padre. Tal vez pudiera…

"Las visiones que viste, eran mías. Hace seis noches estaba semiinconsciente en mi caza y empecé a tener visiones de mi pasado. Tú captaste esas visiones…"

"Entonces ¿reconoces que hiciste 'eso' a mi padre?" dijo con la voz estrangulada por el odio y el dolor.

"No, no lo entiendes." Seguía sin solucionar nada. _Piensa, Anakin, piensa. Debes ayudar al chico a entender lo que pasó… aunque sólo sea parte de la verdad._ "Lo que viste, me pasó a mí." De repente tuvo una idea. Fue hasta la mesa donde descansaba la máscara y la cogió. La extendió hacia Luke quien no pudo reprimir un escalofrío "¿Por qué crees que he pasado los últimos veinte años de mi vida llevando esta maldita máscara?"

"¿Para que la gente te tuviera miedo?"

Anakin negó con la cabeza. El chico era cabezota. Bueno, no podía culparle. Era su hijo, un Skywalker.

"No, porque mis pulmones se quemaron cuando mi cuerpo ardió en las llamas de Mustafar, el planeta de lava de tu visión." dijo con suavidad, intentando aliviar la angustia de Luke e ignorando la suya propia. "La necesitaba para poder respirar" Vió la evidente pregunta en la mirada del chico. "Karrde ha conseguido que pueda prescindir de ella, pero ahora no es el momento de explicarte cómo. Ahora lo que necesito que entiendas es que lo que viste fue lo que me ocurrió a mí. Mira." Dejó la máscara en la cama del chico y se quitó el guante derecho para mostrarle su mano mecánica. "Y si me quitara las botas, verías que mis piernas también son prótesis."

Luke le miró dubitativo. Por una parte lo que Vader le decía parecía coherente, pero por otra parte había estado tan seguro que aquellas visiones habían sido de su padre. Estaba tan confundido ¿cómo podía averiguar qué era verdad y qué no? Si tuviera la Fuerza a su alcance podría intentar averiguar si Vader le mentía, pero en aquellas condiciones no sabía qué pensar. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que le habían fascinado al entrar en la celda. Seguía preguntándose cómo podían pertenecer a alguien como Vader. Anakin se dio cuenta de la intensidad de la mirada de su hijo y de que estaba intentando discernir si podía creerle. Aguantó la mirada del muchacho para que a través de sus ojos leyera su alma. _Por favor, hijo mío, créeme._ Luke vio la verdad en los ojos de Vader, vio la silenciosa súplica que emanaba de ellos. Y, de repente, sintió como desaparecía la opresión que había sentido en su corazón desde que tuvo aquellas visiones y una débil esperanza empezó a brillar en sus ojos.

Todo su ser se relajó, mientras retiraba los brazos de sus piernas y las estiraba en la cama, aunque sin moverse aún del lugar al que había huido nada más despertar. Se sentía tan aliviado. Feliz. Su padre no había pasado por aquella agonía y eso le alegraba. Pero cuando miró a Vader se sintió avergonzado. Tal vez su padre no había pasado por aquello, pero sí Vader. Ni siquiera él, por muy malvado que fuera, lo había merecido y, al final, ni siquiera había encontrado alivio en la muerte. No. Se había visto obligado a vivir todos aquellos años dependiendo de una máscara y un respirador. Reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podía alguien sobrevivir a algo tan traumático como lo que él había experimentado en la visión? No le extrañaba que Vader fuera tan cruel. El destino también lo había sido con él. Sintió pena por aquel ser que había vivido una vida tan horrible y solitaria. Anakin vio la compasión en los ojos de Luke. La compasión era algo que siempre había detestado. Pero tratándose de su hijo, la prefería al odio.

"Entonces, todo eso que vi ¿no le pasó a mi padre?" Luke necesitaba asegurarse.

Anakin no sabía qué contestarle. No deseaba mentir al chico, porque sabía que eso le pasaría factura más tarde cuando le explicara quién era él en realidad. Pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad, a menos que le explicara toda la verdad. Aunque… podía explicarle una parte de la verdad, sin tener que mentir o explicarlo todo… algo que desviaría su atención hacia otras cosas y le evitaría tener que contestar a esa pregunta.

"En realidad tu padre aún está vivo, ha estado vivo todo este tiempo"

Luke le miró atónito. ¿Qué acababa de decir Lord Vader¿Había escuchado bien¿Podía permitirse la esperanza de creerle? Si luego resultaba ser mentira, el dolor de la decepción sería insoportable. Tantos años soñando con su padre, con poder estar junto a él, con poder abrazarle¿podía ser verdad algo tan maravilloso?

"¿Es… es verdad… eso?" dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Sí chiquillo, es verdad"

Luke dio un respingo. ¿Le estaba sonriendo Vader¿Y se había imaginado la dulzura que parecía haber impregnado su voz mientras decía eso¿Qué estaba pasando allí¿Estaba Vader tratando de confundirle¿O era sólo una estrategia para atraerle al Lado Oscuro?

Anakin había notado la reacción de su hijo cuando le había dicho que estaba vivo. El odio que quedaba en el chico había prácticamente desaparecido y una alegría contenida había asomado a sus ojos junto con el miedo de que fuera en realidad un engaño. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz. Feliz porque su hijo le quería aún sin conocerle. Aunque, en seguida esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que cuando su hijo supiera la verdad dejaría de quererle. Le despreciaría y le rechazaría. Porque eso era lo único que merecía. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzó por hablar. Debía preparar al muchacho para lo que vendría más adelante.

"Sí, Luke, tu padre está vivo. Pero ya no es el hombre que solía ser. No es ya la persona que tú esperas que sea. No tengas grandes expectativas sobre él o la decepción será enorme"

Luke sabía que debía sentirse ofendido por lo que Vader acababa de decir de su padre, por insultar su recuerdo y, sin embargo, su principal sentimiento era el de sorpresa por la amargura que había parecido irradiar de Vader al decir aquello, como si lo lamentara.

"¿A que te refieres? Mi padre fue un gran Jedi que luchó en las Guerras Clon, fue un héroe y…"

"Fue, Luke." Le interrumpió Anakin. Sintió un gran pesar. Su hijo le tenía en un pedestal y cuando descubriera en que se había convertido se sentiría traicionado "Tú mismo lo estás diciendo y yo no te niego lo que fue. Pero las cosas cambian y las personas también. Las circunstancias te hacen cambiar y puedes acabar siendo alguien completamente diferente a quien fuiste una vez."

Luke tenía que reconocer que sabía bien poco de su padre, sólo lo que Ben le había contado en Tatooine y, encima estaba resultando que parte era mentira. Porque si su padre estaba vivo, Ben le había mentido respecto a las circunstancias de su muerte. Y, si Vader le estaba diciendo la verdad, su padre podía ser alguien muy diferente al héroe que había imaginado en sus sueños.

"No me importa quién o qué sea ahora mi padre. Quiero conocerle. Le quiero aquí, conmigo. ¿Dónde está?" el anhelo en su voz le partió el corazón a Anakin. _¿Tanto me has echado de menos, hijo mío¿Tanto me has necesitado a tu lado?_ Cómo se despreciaba a si mismo en esos momentos. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido años atrás, su hijo no habría necesitado un padre tan desesperadamente. Y encima debía negarle aquel conocimiento durante algún tiempo más, por su seguridad. Apartó la mirada del chico.

"No puedo decírtelo ahora."

"¡No tienes derecho a negarte¡Tengo derecho a saber dónde está mi padre!" estaba furioso. ¿Qué se había creído Vader¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle la información sobre su padre? "¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Tranquilízate, Luke" la vehemencia y posesividad del chico había sorprendido a Anakin y había aumentado su sentimiento de culpa por todos los años de ausencia. "Karrde nos tiene sometidos a vigilancia. No tengo ninguna duda de que tiene holocámaras escondidas para observar todo lo que hacemos y escuchar todo lo que decimos." Vio al chico fruncir el ceño y mirar por toda la habitación buscándolas. "No las verás, pero créeme, están ahí" Luke le miró y asintió, algo más calmado. "Si te explico dónde está tu padre, Karrde lo sabrá. Y usará ese conocimiento para su propio beneficio, poniendo tu vida en peligro y la de él también. Porque no dudes que él dará su vida por defender la tuya si es necesario." No le importaba reconocerlo en voz alta, ni reconocérselo al chico.

Luke se sintió enormemente feliz al oír aquella última afirmación de Vader. Su padre se preocupaba por él y debía quererle si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por él. Pero el comportamiento de Vader era realmente extraño. Estaba sorprendido. Ni en sus más extraños sueños había imaginado mantener una conversación tan civilizada con Lord Vader. No después de todo lo que había oído sobre él y su irascible carácter. No se parecía en nada al ser del cual toda la Alianza contaba horribles historias. Sin embargo, allí estaban hablando como si no fueran enemigos mortales y Vader se estaba mostrando extremadamente amable y parecía preocupado por su bienestar y el de su padre. Lo cual era realmente sorprendente ya que su padre era un Jedi.

"¿Por qué le importaría a Lord Vader lo que le ocurriera a un Jedi y a su hijo? Es más¿por qué dejaría Lord Vader vivir a un Jedi todos estos años, después de haberlos aniquilado a casi todos?" de nuevo había aquella mirada desafiante en los ojos de Luke, aunque el odio en ellos había disminuido a niveles casi imperceptibles.

"Porque hasta hace muy poco Lord Vader no sabía que Anakin Skywalker estaba vivo y, ahora que lo sabe, se siente en deuda con él y contigo. Pero no me preguntes por qué, ya que eso tiene que ver con tu pregunta sobre su paradero. Cuando logremos salir de aquí, te lo explicaré. Te doy mi palabra."

Luke le miró dubitativo. Vader estaba siendo tan enigmático y por cada pregunta que le respondía le generaba otras cuantas más.

"¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que me escaparé contigo?" seguía mostrándose desafiante. Anakin, sonrió. El chico tenía valor, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Y, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se atrevía a desafiarle, que la sensación era refrescante.

"Porque de lo contrario no sabrás dónde se encuentra tu padre."

"¡Oh!" Bajó la mirada avergonzado. De acuerdo, había sido una pregunta estúpida por su parte. "¿Y por qué quieres escapar tú¿No te sería más sencillo esperar a que el Imperio envíe a alguien para rescatarte?"

"Si el Imperio envía a alguien será para matarme y no para rescatarme" su rostro se había ensombrecido y en su mirada había aparecido un odio que hizo temblar a Luke. Aquella mirada sí pertenecía a Vader. "Esa es otra de las razones por las que debes escapar conmigo. Palpatine ordenará a su comando que destruya a todo aquel que haya tenido algún contacto conmigo. Excepto a ti. Para ti tiene otro destino previsto."

"¡¿El Emperador… quiere… quiere matarte¿A su fiel perro de presa?" Anakin reprimió una mueca de dolor. ¿Era eso lo que su hijo le consideraba? "¿Por qué¿Y… qué es lo que quiere… de mi?" aquel giro en la conversación estaba empezando a aterrorizarle. ¿Dónde se había metido¡Debía haberle hecho caso a Leia!

"Preferiría que no me volvieses a llamar eso nunca más" no pudo evitar que el malestar que sentía por lo que Luke le había llamado se manifestara en su voz. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando vio al chico encogerse imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de lo que le había llamado en voz alta. "¿Por qué me quiere muerto? Sólo puedo especular con sus razones, pero estoy bastante seguro de cuales son. Le hice chantaje."

"¡¿Le hiciste chantaje al Emperador?! Eso es un suicidio" Luke no salía de su asombro. Pero a la vez se estaba empezando a sentir fascinado por Vader. Era un ser tan extraño. No se parecía en nada a lo que le habían contado o a lo que se había imaginado.

"Supongo que sí." Anakin sonrió. La franqueza de su hijo le hacía sentir como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y se estuviera oyendo a sí mismo. "Pero estaba harto de que todas mis peticiones acabaran cayendo en saco roto, especialmente una. Así que le amenacé con revelar a la Galaxia su verdadera identidad si no accedía a ella."

"¿Su verdadera identidad? No lo entiendo. ¿No es el Emperador?"

"Sí, por supuesto." Dudó un segundo. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había descubierto sobre Palpatine ya no le debía ninguna fidelidad, así que bien podía revelar el secreto mejor guardado de aquella víbora. "Pero lo que jamás reveló a la Galaxia es que también es un Sith, Darth Sidious."

"¡¿Un Sith¿Igual que tú?... quiero decir¿tiene los mismos poderes que tú?" Anakin hizo una mueca. Él ya no era un Sith, pero era complicado explicárselo al muchacho.

"Más poderes que yo, en realidad. Él era… es el Maestro. Yo sólo era el Aprendiz." Vio el temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de su hijo. Palpatine tenía más poder que Vader e iba detrás de él. Debía estar aterrado. Pero era necesario advertirle de las intenciones del Emperador. "Eso me lleva a tu siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué quiere Palpatine de ti? Muy sencillo, que seas su nuevo Aprendiz, que ocupes mi lugar."

"¡NO¡Jamás! Nunca… nunca me convertiré en un monstruo… como…" se calló de golpe. Él y su maldita bocaza. ¿Es que también él quería suicidarse? Pero, para su asombro, no vio en Vader ni rastro de ira, sólo dolor y preocupación. Bajó la mirada. "Lo siento, no quería decir… eso."

"Luke, mírame" dijo suavemente. ¡Cuánto anhelaba poder acariciar y abrazar al muchacho y confortarle! Que supiera que todo estaba bien, que todo iba a ir bien. Que no debía preocuparse por nada, que él le protegería. Que su padre le protegería. Pero no podía hacer eso y se debía limitar a intentar confortarle mediante las frías palabras. Luke levantó la mirada y Anakin pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. "No te tienes que disculpar. Tienes razón. He sido un monstruo y sólo ahora he empezado a darme cuenta de ello. Hice de la Oscuridad mi única razón para vivir y mi odio, mi rencor y mi sed de venganza eran los motores de mi vida. No me importaba nada, ni nadie. Sólo yo y el Poder. El Poder que me proporcionaba la Oscuridad. Hasta que hace seis noches, semiinconsciente en mi caza empecé a tener visiones de mi pasado. De un pasado que había querido olvidar. Entonces comprendí que veinte años atrás había sido manipulado, engañado y traicionado por alguien que había sido como un padre para mi, alguien en quien confiaba ciegamente: Palpatine. Y ahora que sé como es él en realidad, no dejaré que le haga eso a nadie más. No dejaré que te haga lo mismo a ti. Sé que no tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí y que, por el contrario, tienes todas mis acciones pasadas para no creerme. Pero no me importa. Estoy dispuesto a protegerte de Palpatine aunque no me creas."

Luke miraba a Vader boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Vader. Había desnudado su alma ante él. Parecía realmente arrepentido de todo el mal que había hecho. Y¿estaba dispuesto a protegerle¿A él, un rebelde?

"¿Por qué a mi?"

"Porque me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad" eso era cierto, aunque no fuera la razón principal. Debería bastar por el momento. "Y no quiero que acabes viviendo una media vida como la que yo he vivido."

Anakin se quedó callado unos segundos. Sabía que debía advertir al muchacho sobre la clase de ser que era Palpatine, pero para ello debía explicar cosas del pasado que le causaban un gran dolor y mostrar todas sus debilidades y defectos al chico. No es que le importara. En absoluto. Quería que Luke le conociera, que supiera todo de él. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Pero no era el único que estaba escuchando lo que decía y eso le retenía. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Karrde supiera más cosas de él que las que ya había explicado. Ya eran demasiadas. Y algunas demasiado íntimas para terceros oidos. Además, por otro lado, el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrado ante la idea de que Palpatine iba detrás de él. No quería aumentar su terror explicándole lo que podría llegar a hacerle si caía en sus manos. ¡Gran Fuerza! No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero era eso, una posibilidad y Luke debía estar preparado para ella. Por eso debía explicarselo. Y se había prometido protegerle a toda costa. Y su propio orgullo era algo que, sin duda, podía sacrificar para cumplir su promesa. Así que le explicó como pudo, sin revelarle su parentesco, la traición que había cometido Palpatine sobre su persona y por qué creía que el Emperador había hecho algo así y por qué creía que haría algo parecido con él si caía en sus manos.

Luke escuchó el relato horrorizado. Siempre había oído historias que mostraban lo malvado que era Vader. Pero si lo que él le estaba explicando era verdad, Palpatine era la Maldad en persona. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacer algo así a otro ser humano¡¿Cómo podía alguien 'querer' hacerlo?! Era algo que iba más allá de su comprensión. _¿Y Vader cree que el Emperador intentará hacer algo parecido conmigo, si me convierto en su Aprendiz?_ Cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a sentir nauseas ante la idea y su cabeza a darle vueltas. Una mano dubitativa se apoyó en su hombro. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero no se retiró. Aquella mano parecía confortarle y los ojos que le miraban estaban llenos de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, Luke?"

Se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Vader había lágrimas no derramadas y una oleada de simpatía hacia aquel hombre volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. No estaba muy seguro de que él hubiese sido capaz de rechazar el Lado Oscuro si también hubiera creído que era su única opción para salvar a un ser querido. Incapaz de hablar, sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza y, por primera vez en su vida, sonrió a Lord Vader.

Anakin vio la sonrisa de su hijo y su corazón se llenó de felicidad, porque si su hijo era capaz de sonreir a Darth Vader, tal vez también sería capaz de perdonar a Anakin Skywalker. Esa era su esperanza y a ella se iba a aferrar como a un bote salvavidas. Se sentía emocionalmente agotado. Incapaz de seguir con aquella batalla emocional, se giró para ir a su lado de la celda.

"Una pregunta" dijo suavemente Luke, quien se había levantado del camastro. "¿Qué fue lo que le pediste al Emperador cuando le hiciste el chantaje?"

Anakin se giró a medias para mirar a su hijo y apoyó la espalda en la pared que había entre los dos camastros.

"Que hiciese cumplir de manera efectiva la ley que condena a muerte a los esclavistas. Que el Imperio dejase de hacer constantemente la vista gorda ante sus actividades delictivas."

Luke le miró asombrado. ¿El Emperador había preferido matar a su más fiel aliado, antes que acabar con una práctica tan abominable¿Qué podía esperar entonces la Galaxia de alguien así? Alguna vez su tía le había explicado historias sobre la vida de los esclavos y le había parecido horrible que un ser inteligente pudiera ser considerado la propiedad de otro y ser golpeado y tratado como un objeto. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que el tema de la esclavitud preocupara tanto a Vader como para arriesgarlo todo.

"¿Por qué eso era tan importante para alguien que ha cometido tantos crímenes y tantas injusticias?" vio una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Vader y se apresuró a añadir "Pérdoname por ser tan franco, pero hace unos momentos me has reconocido que habías sido un monstruo. Entonces, no entiendo que fuera tan importante para ti, hasta el punto de arriesgarte a la ira del Emperador"

Era algo tan difícil de explicar. Podría explicarle al chico un montón de motivos pero sabía que en realidad todos se resumían en uno.

Anakin dejó que su espalda resbalase por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo y adoptó una posición que mimetizaba la que Luke había mantenido un rato antes. En su mente se agolpaban los peores recuerdos de su vida como esclavo en Tatooine.

"Si en algún momento de tu vida hubieras sido un esclavo, lo entenderías."


	6. Nuevas revelaciones

**Telaraña de mentiras**

_Notas de la autora: Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Pero, por un lado, mi tiempo libre parece haberse esfumado de repente y, por otro, me bloqueé al escribir este capítulo: sabía de donde partía y a qué punto quería llegar, pero era incapaz de escribir un texto coherente que me permitiera enlazar ambos extremos._

_Las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_La expresión "¡Gran Fuerza!" la he tomado prestada de Lady Flame (por fin, aunque muy brevemente en este capítulo,aparece el personaje que ya te comenté una vez)._

_Y, como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Además, hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen a Timothy Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

**Capítulo 6: Nuevas revelaciones**

Karrde miraba pensativo la imagen que provenía de la celda. Estaba atónito y fascinado a la vez después de haber escuchado el relato de la vida de Vader. Pero también empezaba a estar preocupado. Si Vader había sido sincero con el chico respecto al Emperador, entonces también lo había sido con él cuando habían hablado antes. Y, por tanto, tendría que tomar medidas para proteger su nave del comando del que Vader había hablado. Cogió el comunicador y dio las órdenes oportunas a Aves para aumentar la seguridad dentro y fuera de la nave. Pero no iba a sacar la nave de la influencia de los ysalamiri. No podía arriesgarse a la ira de Vader. No, si tenía que elegir entre enfrentarse al comando o a Vader, prefería al primero.

Una vez hecho eso, se concentró en temas menos serios, pero ciertamente enigmáticos. La actitud de Vader hacía Skywalker era como mínimo extraña. El Vader desafiante, amenazador y despiadado que había hablado con él después de despertar del coma, había desaparecido en presencia del joven. Había sido sustituido por alguien con conciencia, algo que siempre había imaginado inexistente en Vader. ¿Por qué? La preocupación que Vader mostraba por el rebelde no era normal. Y la explicación a esto que le había dado al chico no le había parecido consistente. Tal vez hubiera engañado al muchacho, pero no a él. Había algo más en todo aquello. Algo relacionado con el padre de Skywalker. Pero ¿qué? Había algo, una relación entre Anakin Skywalker y Darth Vader que no era capaz de discernir. Y, sin embargo, sabía que tenía la respuesta delante de sus ojos, pero era incapaz de verla. Golpeó la mesa con el puño. Era frustrante tener la respuesta delante de él sin poder alcanzarla.

Luke se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer nada hasta que una figura vestida totalmente de negro cruzó por delante de su camastro. No pudo evitar sentir temor. Aunque la conversación del día anterior había sido bastante 'terapéutica' para si mismo, liberándole del enorme odio que le había poseído, había podido comprobar que Vader era mucho más inestable emocionalmente de lo que parecía a simple vista. Y aunque no le había dado ninguna muestra de la irritabilidad y poca paciencia por la que era famoso, sí había dejado patente su facilidad con la que cambiaba de humor. Y no sabía de qué humor estaría hoy, ni si tendría fatales consecuencias haberle visto derrumbarse emocionalmente después de confesarle, entre otras muchas cosas, que él había sido un esclavo.

Luke no se había dado cuenta del estado emocional de Vader en aquel momento, tan asombrado había estado al saber que el gran Señor Oscuro del Sith había sido un esclavo, algo que jamás hubiera creído si no lo hubiera dicho él mismo.

Pero al cabo de un par de minutos, Vader no se había movido y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Y después de media hora seguía en la misma posición: sentado en el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas, la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados. Luke no entendía porque pero se había sentido tentado de ir, sentarse a su lado y hacer alguna cosa para confortarle. Había luchado contra esa extraña necesidad y había vencido sólo a medias. Se había acercado a Vader y le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y tras obtener un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, había vuelto hasta su camastro, sintiendo que no era verdad y que debería haberse quedado a su lado, pero a la vez sintiéndose un tonto por creer que Vader podía necesitar o querer su compañía. Sólo cuando se apagaron las luces de la celda, Luke le oyó moverse.

Sin embargo, ahora, parecía haber superado aquel estado emocional y estaba paseando de un lado al otro de la celda, según parecía, bastante alterado. Y eso le asustaba.

"Hola" a pesar de que lo dijo con mucha suavidad, vio como Vader se sobresaltaba.

Anakin se giró para mirar a Luke y éste pudo observar la ansiedad que emanaba de sus ojos, lo que hizo aumentar el temor del chico.

Anakin observó con pesar que Luke aún le temía, a pesar de todo lo que habían hablado el día anterior. Durante interminables segundos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro sin decir nada, Anakin temiendo decir algo que disparase de nuevo el miedo o el odio de su hijo y Luke temiendo la posible reacción de Vader por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Finalmente, Anakin rompió el incómodo silencio obviando todas las preguntas que le quería hacer a su hijo sobre su pasado, sus sueños, sus ambiciones,… y se decantó por algo más práctico y urgente.

"Deberíamos encontrar la manera de escapar de aquí. Se nos está acabando el tiempo. Si Karrde alertó al Imperio de mi presencia en su nave antes de que yo despertara, el comando de Palpatine no tardará en llegar."

La voz de Anakin estaba impregnada de la misma ansiedad que mostraba su mirada. Luke pareció contagiarse de aquella ansiedad y miró con preocupación a Vader. Si él temía a aquel tipo, debía ser terriblemente bueno, el mejor. Y, por tanto, eso quería decir que estaban en un grave apuro del que tampoco él tenía la mínima idea de cómo iban a lograr escapar.

"Sin embargo," continuó hablando Anakin "de momento, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenernos alerta y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se nos presente para escapar."

Luke asintió y, por segunda vez, deseó haber hecho caso a Leia y haber cumplido su misión exactamente de la manera que le habían ordenado. Pensó en ella. ¿La volvería a ver alguna vez?

"Me hubiera gustado tanto que ella hubiese sido realmente mi hermana" dijo sin darse cuenta que había dicho en voz alta lo que pensaba.

"¡¿Qué?!" Anakin se quedó helado, mirando fijamente a su hijo. ¿Conocía él la identidad de su gemelo¿Era una mujer¿Quién? Quería preguntárselo, tenía que saberlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin despertar las sospechas de Luke.

"¡Oh, no es nada! Sólo pensaba en voz alta" dijo avergonzado.

"¿De quién estás hablando?" la tensión en su voz era más que evidente y Luke dudó si era prudente decir nada más. No quería perjudicar a Leia, ni poner su vida en peligro, en más peligro del que ya se encontraba. Anakin vio la indecisión en la mirada del chico e, impaciente y exasperado, se acercó a él y, mientras le cogía con fuerza de un brazo, le ordenó con más brusquedad de la que pretendía "¡Dímelo!"

Luke reprimió un escalofrío y miró con temor a Vader. Decidió que lo mejor era obedecer al Señor Oscuro. Anakin le soltó el brazo al comprender el error que acababa de cometer al mostrarse tan brusco con él, pero fue inútil. De nuevo, el chico le tenía miedo y, de nuevo, una sombra de odio había asomado a su mirada. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disculparse porque en cuanto Luke habló, sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre.

"Leia. Creí que ella era mi hermana melliza." No iba a decir nada más, pero vio una expresión extraña en el rostro de Vader y decidió que era mejor explicarlo todo, antes de que volviera a enfadarse. "Cuando tuve aquellas visiones... quiero decir, tus visiones, vi a una mujer dando a luz a dos bebés. Cuando desperté, estaba convencido de que ella era mi madre y uno de los bebés era yo y el otro, hubiera jurado que era Leia. Estaba tan seguro de ello cómo de que era mi padre quien agonizaba en aquel planeta de lava. Pero si me equivoqué sobre lo que le había pasado a mi padre, imagino que también me equivoqué respecto a Leia..."

"¿Quién... qué Leia?" apenas acertó a preguntar con voz ronca. Y, aunque quería saberlo, temía cual sería la respuesta. En realidad, conocía dicha respuesta, pero quería ignorarla para que no se hiciera realidad.

Luke se sintió furioso. Vader sabía de quien le estaba hablando, así que ¿por qué fingía no saberlo¿Es que pensaba que no sabía lo que le había hecho en la Estrella de la Muerte¿O sólo pretendía burlarse de él?

"¡Oh, discúlpeme Milord!" dijo con sarcasmo y con el odio aflorando de nuevo a su mirada "Sé que habéis torturado a tantos seres que os debe ser difícil recordarlos a todos, pero pensé que al menos sí recordaríais a la Princesa de Alderaan"

Las palabras de Luke fueron como un puñal que le desgarraron el corazón. ¡No, no era posible¡Había torturado a su propia hija¡La hija de su ángel! Se sintió enfermo al recordar como había alimentado su propia Oscuridad con el dolor y la agonía que ella había proyectado, al recordar las torturas a que la había sometido y cómo había intentado una y otra vez entrar en su mente sin conseguirlo, sin importarle el insoportable dolor que eso causaba a la princesa. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así, a su hija¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era ella¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que no era casual que Leia le hubiera hecho recordar a Padmé, sino que se debía al hecho de que eran madre e hija¿Por qué no le había advertido la Fuerza de ello?

El arrepentimiento y el pesar por lo que había hecho amenazaban con abrumarle. Incapaz de retener las lágrimas, ni de sostener la acusadora mirada de su hijo, cargada de odio y dolor, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al otro lado de la celda. Cuando llegó junto a la pared, se quedó allí quieto, de espaldas a Luke y a las posibles holocámaras de Karrde y, aunque ningún movimiento de su cuerpo mostraba la angustia que sentía, las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos empezaron a resbalar libremente por sus mejillas.

Luke estaba asombrado. Había esperado cualquier tipo de respuesta como consecuencia de sus palabras, pero jamás aquella. Sabía que había sido extremadamente desafiante, que muchos habían muerto a manos de Vader por mucho menos. Y, por eso, se había preparado para una respuesta agresiva, emocional. Ciertamente había habido una respuesta emocional, pero no del tipo que había esperado. Incluso podría haber jurado que había visto lágrimas en los ojos de Vader. ¿Era posible que estuviera arrepentido de lo que había hecho o sólo habían sido imaginaciones suyas? Sin saber exactamente qué hacer ni qué pensar, se quedó sentado en su camastro.

Durante más de quince minutos, Anakin permaneció inmóvil frente a la pared. Cuando finalmente se movió, evitó cruzar su mirada con Luke. Se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que le había hecho a Leia. Estaba seguro de que ella jamás le perdonaría. Incluso dudaba que Luke lo hiciera cuando descubriese que no se había equivocado y que ella era su hermana. De hecho, dudaba que algún día pudiera llegar a perdonarse a sí mismo.

* * *

'_¡Oh, no! Ya estamos otra vez'_ pensó Luke mientras miraba fugazmente a Vader quien tenía la mirada clavada en él. La tarde anterior, después de haberse pasado toda la mañana evitándole tras su confrontación a causa de Leia, le había empezado a hacer preguntas de tipo personal. Y aunque al principio había intentado ignorar sus preguntas, por alguna extraña razón, se había sentido compelido a responderle. 

Se movió incómodo. ¿Por qué insistía en hacerle aquel tipo de preguntas? Si le hubiera preguntado sobre la Rebelión lo habría entendido, pero ¿qué interés podía tener su vida en Tatooine para el Señor Oscuro? Y lo que le resultaba aún más desconcertante¿por qué se sentía obligado a responderle? Se había dicho a sí mismo que lo hacía porque el propio Vader le había explicado cosas de su vida que, estaba seguro, nadie más conocía. Pero una molesta voz interior seguía diciéndole que había algo más, una razón más poderosa, aunque era incapaz de descubrir cuál podía ser.

Sin embargo, esta vez, en cuanto oyó la pregunta de Vader, se sintió ofendido. Que le preguntase sobre su infancia podía pasar, pero ¿quién se había creído que era él para preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa? No, a eso sí que no le pensaba contestar... aparte de que no le pensaba admitir que no había mucho que contar, claro.

"Será mejor que te sientes, si esperas que te responda a eso" dijo mirándole desafiante. Y, mientras alzaba la barbilla para enfatizar sus palabras, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las bandejas con el desayuno que habían traído sus captores.

Acababa de sentarse a la mesa cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar, seguro de que era alguno de los hombres de Karrde, pero se dio cuenta de su error en cuanto vio como Vader, con la mirada clavada en el recién llegado, se tensaba y apretaba los puños. Aquella reacción sólo podía significar una cosa: el comando del Emperador. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se giró lentamente hacia la puerta. Pero cuando vio a la persona que había entrado, dudó que fuera quien Vader temía que llegara. No parecía para nada aquel peligroso comando del que le había hablado.

"Estaba seguro de que Palpatine te enviaría a ti para acabar conmigo" dijo Anakin con el odio aflorando a su mirada.

Las palabras y el glacial tono de voz de Vader sorprendió a Luke. ¿Era posible que ella fuese el comando al que incluso el Señor Oscuro temía? Enseguida comprendió que sí lo era y que acababa de subestimar a aquella hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes, que apuntaba a Vader con un blaster.


	7. La Mano del Emperador

_Notas de la autora: __Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar la historia. Primero unas oposiciones y luego un bebé han sido los responsables de haberme mantenido apartada de esta historia. Doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis animado a continuar con ella, sin embargo, no temáis, pienso terminarla, aunque no sé lo que tardaré. También, desde aquí, doy las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario sobre la historia, ya que no puedo hacerlo individualmente._

_Debo advertiros que no estoy demasiado satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, pero me temo que no puedo conseguir nada mejor, especialmente cuando apenas tengo tiempo de escribir más de dos párrafos seguidos. Además, las escenas de acción no son mi fuerte, me cuesta imaginármelas y más escribirlas. Así que espero que me disculpéis si este capítulo no responde a vuestras expectativas._

_Las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_Y, como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Además, hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen a Timothy Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

**Capítulo 7: La Mano del Emperador**

Mara Jade miró con desdén a Vader. "El temible Darth Vader no parece tan amenazador sin su máscara y privado de la Fuerza." se mofó.

Anakin apretó los puños. Le enfurecía el aire de superioridad con que ella le estaba mirando y, aunque él pensaba lo mismo, le humillaba oírselo decir en voz alta. Y sentirse humillado era algo que siempre había detestado.

"¿Debo recordarte que también tú estás privada de la Fuerza?" preguntó con la furia que sentía hacia ella brillando en su mirada.

"Pero ella tiene un blaster" dijo Luke sin pensar, de lo cual se arrepintió en seguida, en cuanto ambos clavaron su mirada sobre él. La de Vader gélida y casi amenazante. La de ella mimetizaba exactamente la de un peligroso depredador.

_¿De parte de quien estás, hijo? En condiciones normales no es aconsejable desafiarme y ahora es el peor momento de todos para ello._ Anakin sabía que tenían pocas o, más bien ninguna, oportunidad de escapar de la situación en la que estaban. La supervivencia de ambos podría depender de que pudiera ganar cierto control de la situación y, que Luke dijera en voz alta cuales eran sus puntos débiles, no le ayudaba en nada.

"No puedo creerme mi buena fortuna" dijo Mara sin apartar la mirada del chico. "Parece que hoy mataré dos pájaros de un tiro" y nunca una frase hecha le había parecido tan apropiada como aquella en aquel momento "No necesitaré recorrer toda la galaxia para encontrar y capturar a Skywalker, una vez haya liquidado mis 'asuntos' con Vader."

Luke sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Parecía que después de todo, Vader le había explicado la verdad. Anakin, al ver confirmadas sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de Palpatine respecto a Luke, avanzó hacia Mara amenazante, hasta que la barrera de Fuerza que les separaba le hizo pararse. Sin embargo, Mara ni se había inmutado, perfectamente consciente de que en aquellas condiciones, Vader no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de causarle ningún daño. Anakin decidió cambiar de estrategia. Aunque sabía que Mara obedecería ciegamente las órdenes de Palpatine, intentó razonar con ella.

"Tarde o temprano, él también se deshará de ti, no importa lo fielmente que ahora le sirvas. Algún día decidirá que ya no te necesita y serás historia."

"No, si no le intento hacer chantaje. Sólo un estúpido haría eso" le provocó Mara.

Anakin ignoró la burla de su voz. Ahora no era el momento para una de las frecuentes discusiones que habían mantenido en el pasado debido a la rivalidad que el Emperador parecía fomentar entre ambos.

"Veo que te ha informado de todo. Me pregunto que más te habrá explicado respecto a sus intenciones, especialmente respecto a Skywalker." Vio de reojo como su hijo se ponía tenso, recordando sin duda lo que él mismo le había dicho. Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en los sentimientos del chico, sino de sembrar la duda sobre Palpatine en Mara. Ella siempre había visto a Vader como un obstáculo para obtener más poder. Si la podía convencer de que Palpatine pondría a Luke por delante de ella, como segundo al mando del Imperio, tal vez podrían salir bien parados de una situación tan comprometida como aquella.

"Por supuesto que me ha informado" dijo triunfalmente "Él ocupara mi lugar y yo seré su nueva aprendiz, una vez que tu hayas desaparecido, por supuesto."

Anakin no estaba sorprendido de la respuesta de Mara. Conocía demasiado a Palpatine como para suponer que le habría dicho la verdad.

"Sólo te ha dicho lo que tú quieres oír" dijo con pesar, recordando su propia historia "Te dirá lo que tú quieras que diga con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Siempre ha sido así. Te mentirá y te manipulará para que hagas lo que el desea y, cuando ya no pueda obtener más de ti, no le importará dejarte tirada por el camino."

"Te prohíbo que hables así del Emperador" dijo con odio mientras tensaba el dedo sobre el gatillo del blaster. No iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera Vader hablase mal del Emperador en su presencia.

"¿Te molesta la verdad? Pues tal vez deberías preguntarle como murió su anterior aprendiz, Darth Tyranus. Sólo fue un peón en su juego, alguien que le sirvió durante un tiempo, hasta que decidió que era prescindible, sólo un medio para conseguir que yo me empezara a adentrar en el camino que conducía al Lado Oscuro." Vio como la duda asomaba a los ojos de Mara y decidió seguir por ese camino "Y luego, se valió de mentiras y engaños para hacerme abrazar completamente la Oscuridad."

"Que te mintiera a ti no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer conmigo también" y sin embargo no parecía ya tan segura de si misma.

"Créeme, no tiene ninguna intención de hacerte su aprendiz a pesar de lo que te haya dicho. Y no porque no tengas el potencial, no. Es simplemente porque eres mujer. Palpatine es un misógino, jamás le daría tanto poder a una mujer. Es a Skywalker a quien quiere como aprendiz, no a ti."

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta Anakin de que no debía haber mencionado a Mara los planes del Emperador hacia Luke. Toda sombra de duda desapareció de la mirada de ella y fue reemplazada por un odio feroz.

"¡Crees que yo no soy digna de ocupar tu lugar, pero si un estúpido granjero procedente de un planeta de quinta categoría! Él ni siquiera merecería ocupar mi lugar. Y me sorprenderá mucho si tan siquiera sobrevive a su primera misión." dijo mirando con desprecio a Luke, mientras manipulaba el mecanismo del campo de Fuerza. Aquello ya había durado demasiado. Era hora de acabar con Vader de una vez para siempre y abrazar su nuevo futuro.

Anakin sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Después de todo, sí iba a morir y Luke estaría indefenso ante las manipulaciones del Emperador. Sin duda, usaría la revelación de su parentesco como un arma contra el chico. Tal vez si se lo explicaba él mismo ahora...

"¡No puedo creerlo!" exclamó Anakin exasperado. Parecía que Luke había decidido que toda aquella situación no iba con él y se había puesto a comer. "Luke¿cómo demonios puedes comer en una situación como esta¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te expliqué sobre las intenciones de Palpatine?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo." dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Pero, primero, tengo hambre. Segundo, ya has oído que ella no opina como tú y no tengo más razones para creerte a ti de las que tengo para creerla a ella. Y tercero, no creo que podamos hacer nada para evitar lo que va a ocurrir. Así que¿por qué no comer antes de un largo viaje?"

Anakin se quedó sin saber que decir ante las razones de Luke. Si en estos días no había podido convencer al chico de que podía confiar en él, nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer en esos momentos le haría cambiar de opinión. Nunca se había sentido tan derrotado como en aquellos momentos. Todo estaba perdido, ya sólo la muerte le esperaba.

Mara había conseguido por fin desactivar el campo de Fuerza cuando un pequeño ruido proveniente del lugar donde Skywalker se encontraba le hizo desviar la mirada. El granjero la miro avergonzado.

"Lo siento, se me ha caído un cubierto. Voy a cogerlo..."

Mara bufó y se encogió de hombros. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. Aquel crío era realmente estúpido. No entendía porque el Emperador mostraba el más mínimo interés por él. No era digno de su atención. Volvió a mirar a Vader, cuando un estruendo aún mayor la hizo mirar hacia Skywalker de nuevo. Mara no podía creerlo. Parecía ser que al levantarse después de coger el cubierto, había tirado todo el resto de su desayuno, bandeja incluida. _Con él, la palabra torpe adquiere nuevas dimensiones._ Luke la miró fugazmente. A Mara le resultaba evidente que el chico estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía ni a mirarla.

"Lo… lo siento… enseguida lo recojo… yo…"

Mara decidió ignorarle completamente. Ese crío no representaba ninguna amenaza. ¿Cómo demonios habría conseguido destruir la Estrella de la Muerte? Seguro que había sido por equivocación.

Anakin se sentía perplejo ante la escena de la que había sido testigo. ¿Qué le había pasado a Luke que de repente se mostraba tan torpe? Vio como, avergonzado, esquivaba la mirada de Mara y mientras se levantaba para recoger lo que se le había caído, el chico le miró durante un breve segundo. Y lo que vio en su mirada hizo que su corazón empezase a latir desbocado. Lo que vio, le hizo estar preparado para lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Mara apuntó a Vader con su blaster y, mientras disparaba, algo le golpeó fuertemente en el brazo haciéndole errar su disparo por escasos centímetros a la vez que le arrancaba el blaster de su mano. Atónita miró por un segundo la bandeja que tenía a sus pies. ¡Skywalker! Se giró para recuperar rápidamente su blaster. Pero lo siguiente que notó fue como una mole negra la empujaba y la tiraba al suelo, cayendo a su vez sobre ella e inmovilizándola de pies y manos.

Anakin no lo había dudado ni un instante. En cuanto vio la bandeja por los aires, se puso en movimiento y aprovecho su propia inercia para derribar a Mara y caer encima de ella para evitar que se moviera. En un rápido movimiento, colocó los brazos de Mara por encima de su cabeza y le sujetó ambas manos con una suya. Sabía que en esa situación él tenía toda la ventaja: su cuerpo era tan pesado, que ella no podría escapar de debajo suyo. Y tenía una mano libre para deshacerse definitivamente de ella.

La cogió del cuello y empezó a estrangularla. Si en algún momento Mara había sentido terror, era entonces. Sus intentos de quitarse a Vader de encima eran en vano y ya empezaba a notar la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Luke con evidente desagrado.

"¿A ti que te parece? Deshacerme de ella para que no nos cause más problemas."

"Ya veo. Supongo que no me debería sorprender que esa sea tu solución para cualquiera que te cause la más mínima molestia, Vader"

Anakin aflojó ligeramente la presión sobre el cuello de Mara. Se encontraba ante un terrible dilema. Dejar viva a Mara era una temeridad. A pesar de las apariencias, era una rival formidable y les podía complicar enormemente la huida. Y no deseaba arriesgar la vida de Luke más de lo imprescindible. Pero por otro lado, el desprecio en el tono de voz del chico era innegable y había pronunciado su nombre Sith como si fuera el peor de los insultos. Le había costado mucho que confiase algo en él, como para perder esa confianza matando a Mara delante suyo.

"Quítale la mano del cuello o te dispararé" Anakin levantó la vista hacía su hijo, para verle apuntándole con el blaster de Mara y su mirada le decía que iba en serio.

Volvió a mirar a Mara y tomó una decisión. Soltó el cuello de Mara, para inmediatamente después pegarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que la dejó inconsciente.

"¡Ey! Eso no era necesario. A una dama no se la pega." dijo Luke molesto, haciendo que Anakin hiciera una mueca de disgusto.

"Si la conocieras como yo, no la considerarías una dama. Así ya no nos causará problemas"

"¿Y no podríamos haber hecho lo mismo aturdiéndola con el blaster?" y era como si estuviera recordando algo obvio a un niño. Anakin se habría reido si no se encontraran en una situación tan delicada.

"Podrías haberte sentido tentado de usarlo conmigo también." dijo bromeando para sorpresa de Luke. Se encogió de hombros "Además así era más rápido. Venga, vamos a encerrarla dentro del campo de Fuerza y salgamos antes que alguno de los hombres de Karrde aparezca por aquí."

Caer encima de Mara había sido fácil. Levantarse no lo era tanto. Enseguida Luke, a pesar de su obvio desagrado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, se prestó a tenderle una mano, que Anakin aceptó sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Ayudado por Luke, colocaron a Mara en uno de los camastros, activaron el campo de Fuerza y, tras comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, salieron de la celda. Luke se dirigió hacía la derecha, mientras Vader lo hacía hacia la izquierda.

"El hangar está en esta dirección" dijo Luke suponiendo que Vader no debía saber en qué zona de la nave se encontraba.

"Ya, pero vamos a ir al puente, a hacernos con el control de esta nave" dijo Anakin y siguió andando sin esperar respuesta.

Luke se quedó mirándole perplejo.

"¡¿Al puente?! Vale, si te quieres suicidar no cuentes conmigo. No tengo ganas de acabar en esa celda de nuevo."

Anakin no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cínica asomara a su rostro. El chico era ingenioso y con recursos, como acababa de comprobar, pero le faltaba la experiencia de años de luchas. Volvió sobre sus pasos a donde se encontraba Luke.

"Cuando vean que no estamos en la celda¿dónde crees que irán a esperarnos? Desde luego, no al puente. Y no tardaran en ir a comprobar la celda." Ante la mirada inquisitiva del chico, decidió explicarle lo que estaba seguro que ocurriría. "Mira Luke, resulta evidente, por el tiempo que ha pasado sin que apareciese ningún hombre de Karrde, que Mara ha debido manipular el sistema de vigilancia. Y no creo que tarden en percatarse de que algo no va bien con las holocámaras. Entonces irán a comprobar la celda. Así que el hangar no es una opción. Karrde enviará allí a la mayor parte de sus hombres, mientras que en el puente mantendrá un nivel mínimo de vigilancia."

"Pero, aunque consigamos hacernos con su control, en cuanto lleguen refuerzos estaremos atrapados y sólo será cuestión de tiempo que nos devuelvan a la celda." Argumentó Luke.

"No pretendo que nos quedemos en el puente hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Debemos salir del radio de influencia de los ysalamiri y recuperar así el control de la Fuerza. Entonces sí podremos ir al hangar y salir con los cazas sin muchos problemas: Además de que para entonces habrán desviado la mayor parte de sus hombres hacia el puente para capturarnos. Pero nosotros ya no estaremos allí."

"¿Quieres mover la nave fuera de la órbita de Myrkr?" Vader era excesivamente optimista en ese sentido. "Cuando se den cuenta de que la nave se mueve pueden cortar el suministro de energía a los motores o activar el puente auxiliar o…"

"Cuando quieran actuar será demasiado tarde, créeme" le interrumpió Anakin "Si todo sale como imagino, habremos conseguido activar la hipervelocidad antes de perder el control del puente. Estaremos a una distancia más que considerable de Myrkr, lo cual nos dará tiempo para llegar al hangar y escapar con los cazas antes de que resitúen la nave en su órbita."

Luke se quedó mirando a Vader dubitativo durante unos instantes. Finalmente, decidió que su plan podía funcionar. Sí, tenía la sensación de que funcionaría.


	8. Padre e hijo

_Notas de la autora: Como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen a Timothy Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

_Nuevamente, doy las gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario sobre la historia, ya que no puedo hacerlo individualmente._

_Las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_Inicialmente, éste iba a ser el último capítulo. Sin embargo, su gran extensión me ha obligado a dividirlo en dos partes. Puesto que ya está todo escrito y revisado no voy a tardar demasiado entre una y otra actualización. Lo cual supongo os complacerá._

**Capítulo 8: Padre e hijo**

Karrde estaba perplejo. Acababa de recibir un escueto mensaje imperial, sin remitente alguno, que suponía era la respuesta a su petición de rescate y en el que se afirmaba que Lord Vader estaba muerto y que ese mismo día estaba previsto comunicar oficialmente su fallecimiento.

Sin embargo, el Imperio (o si hacía caso de las palabras de Vader, más bien el Emperador) sabía que Vader seguía vivo o no habrían enviado, para matar a Vader, a la agente que acababan de encontrar en la celda de aquél.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla. ¿Qué Siths estaba ocurriendo allí? De repente, un icono empezó a parpadear. Sonrió. Una nueva recompensa por la captura de alguien.

Aunque la búsqueda de Vader y Skywalker era prioritaria, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por ver quien se había cruzado esta vez en el camino del Imperio. Abrió el archivo y no pudo evitar que el datapad que tenía en la mano se le cayera al suelo por la sorpresa.

"No es posible. Pero si lleva veinte años muerto." Dijo asombrado para si mismo.

Ante él se encontraba la imagen y el nombre de Anakin Skywalker. _¿Preferiblemente muerto? ¿Y que cazarrecompensas va a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar matar a un Jedi? Especialmente a él._ Aunque debía reconocer que la recompensa era muy jugosa, incluso mayor que la de Luke.

"También es casualidad que el Imperio dé por muerto a Lord Vader el mismo día en que difunden una orden de búsqueda y captura de Anakin Skywalker." Musitó para si mismo.

Especialmente, si tenía en cuenta que veinte años atrás Anakin había desaparecido justo cuando Vader hizo su aparición...

Karrde abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que golpeaba su comunicador.

"Aves, escúchame muy atentamente" dijo con gran nerviosismo. "Hagáis lo que hagáis para capturar a los prisioneros, no hagáis daño a Skywalker. ¿Me has entendido?"

"Sí jefe, pero no entiendo que importancia tiene..."

"Haced lo que os digo si no queréis que acabemos todos muertos... si es que no lo estamos ya"

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre, jefe?" Aves no pudo evitar notar el temor en la voz de su jefe.

"¡Vader es Anakin Skywalker, el padre del chico!"

"¡¿Qué?!" la voz de Aves estaba llena de incredulidad. "¿Estás seguro, jefe?"

"Completamente." Ahora todo lo ocurrido estos días atrás cobraba sentido, por fin. "Aves, por favor, haz que todos entiendan la importancia de no dañar a Skywalker. Ya viste la reacción de Vader cuando disparamos al chico el otro día. Es posible que ya quiera vengarse de nosotros por eso. Así, que no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos haría si le hiriésemos."

"Muy bien, jefe. Me ocuparé personalmente de informar al resto de los hombres." Dijo, cortando la comunicación a continuación.

Karrde se quedo mirando el intercomunicador unos instantes. Aquella información podía proporcionarle una jugosa suma. Estaba seguro que más de una persona estaría interesada en conocerla. Especialmente si, tal como parecía, Skywalker era el punto débil de Vader. Los enemigos de Vader estarían encantados de conocer ese dato, especialmente el príncipe Xizor. Podían pagarle una inmensa fortuna por conocer una debilidad de Vader. Y el chico sin duda lo era, porque ¿no le había confesado a éste que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por protegerle?

Sin embargo, también había inconvenientes en vender ese secreto. Dos, en concreto, y se llamaban Palpatine y Vader.

Era evidente que el Emperador deseaba que no se supiera que Vader estaba vivo y que ya no servía al Imperio. Aquello podría suponer un serio contratiempo en el control de los planetas descontentos. Muchos estaban subyugados por el Imperio gracias al terror que sentían, especialmente hacía Vader. Su supuesta muerte ya iba a ser un duro golpe para la cohesión del Imperio. Pero si la galaxia descubría que alguien tan leal como Vader había decidido desertar del Imperio, se podría producir una reacción en cadena de proporciones incalculables. Por ello, Karrde estaba seguro de que Palpatine no permitiría que quedara impune la revelación del no fallecimiento de Vader.

Por otra parte, si la revelación del parentesco de Skywalker y Vader causaba algún daño al primero, Karrde estaba seguro que Vader no descansaría hasta averiguar quien había revelado el secreto y cobrarse su venganza.

Por tanto, la opción de vender la información no era una opción a considerar.

Sin embargo, podía vender su silencio. Desde luego, el Emperador seguía siendo una opción inviable. Ya había oído como éste había respondido ante el intento de chantaje por parte de Vader. Y no tenía ganas de comprobarlo personalmente.

Pero siempre podía vender su silencio a la Alianza. Sonrió para si mismo. Aún podría sacar algún beneficio de aquella situación. Si el secreto de la filiación del héroe de Yavín se hacía público, la imagen y las coaliciones y pactos suscritos por la Alianza, que habían aumentado considerablemente tras la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, se verían seriamente deteriorados. Así, que aquella información fuera pública era algo que la Alianza no se podría permitir.

Habiendo decidido ya que hacer con la información que tenía en su poder, recogió del suelo su datapad y empezó a grabar el mensaje que, posteriormente, enviaría a la Alianza.

* * *

Llevaban cinco minutos recorriendo pasillos de la nave sin haberse cruzado con nadie, cuando oyeron voces. Anakin se detuvo e hizo un gesto a Luke para que hiciera lo mismo. El chico sujetó con fuerza el blaster de Mara, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los hombres de Karrde.

Pero Anakin sabía que, sin la Fuerza, no tendrían muchas opciones en un enfrentamiento directo. Sólo tenían un arma y su propia condición física constituía un handicap en aquella situación. Así que lo único que podían hacer era esconderse. Justo enfrente de ellos había una puerta y, aunque no sabía a donde daba, ni si habría alguien detrás, decidió arriesgarse ya que las voces cada vez estaban más cerca.

Señaló a Luke la puerta y le indicó que le siguiera. Pero el chico no se movió y Anakin, decidiendo que no había tiempo para discutir, le cogió del brazo y le obligo a seguirle.

"¡Sueltame!" siseó Luke e intentó soltarse, haciendo que Anakin le sujetara con más fuerza aún. Cuando se abrió la puerta, le empujó hacia dentro al tiempo que le soltaba el brazo, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Luke estaba furioso y asustado a partes iguales. El comportamiento de Vader con él había sido tan amable hasta ahora, que casi había llegado a olvidar con quien estaba tratando. Pero había bastado aquella simple acción para recordarle quien era en realidad el ser que tenía delante.

Anakin se maldijo a si mismo cuando vio el miedo y el odio reflejados en la mirada de su hijo. Cada vez que conseguía suavizar un poco la situación entre ellos, a continuación hacía o decía algo que les volvía a separar.

"Si me vuelves a hacer algo así, te mataré" dijo Luke apuntándole con el blaster. "No me vuelvas a tocar, ¡jamás!"

"Lo siento, Luke, de veras" dijo intentando tranquilizarle un poco. Vio como Luke se frotaba el brazo por donde le había sujetado y se sintió culpable. "No quería hacerte daño. Sólo lo he hecho porque si nos hubiéramos quedado allí un segundo más, nos habrían capturado."

"Y aquí podría haber habido un batallón de contrabandistas dispuestos a darnos caza." dijo desafiante.

"Pero no lo hay. Era la certeza contra la posibilidad, Luke. Me arriesgue y acerté." dijo con suavidad mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se encontraban en una especie de almacén-trastero.

"Podrías haberte equivocado" dijo algo más calmado. Debía reconocer que Vader tenía parte de razón, aunque había sido innecesario cogerle tan fuerte.

"Pero no fue así. Y, ahora será mejor que miremos por aquí si encontramos algo que pueda sernos útil". No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando oyó un familiar siseo a su espalda y a continuación el ruido de estática producido por una espada de luz. Se giró y vio a Luke con su espada Sith encendida en la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda sujetaba otra, que debía ser la del chico.

"Están aquí" dijo sonriendo. Levantó la mano izquierda hacia Vader mostrándole la otra espada "Esta espada perteneció a mi padre y no querría perderla por nada del mundo".

Anakin sintió una opresión en el corazón ante tal declaración de afecto de su hijo. Luke hizo unos movimientos con la espada de Vader, la apagó y se quedó mirando la empuñadura. Luego miró la de su padre. Anakin sabía qué había llamado la atención del chico y temió que hiciera la conexión en aquel momento.

"¿Sabes que tu espada y la de mi padre se parecen? Hay diferencias, pero si no supiera que esta es tuya, casi hubiera dicho que las había hecho la misma persona."

Anakin se encogió ligeramente ante lo que acababa de decir Luke. Era algo tan evidente que cualquier otra persona enseguida lo habría entendido, pero estaba claro que Luke no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente que Vader y Anakin eran la misma persona.

"Yo podría entrenarte si quisieras" dijo para desviar su atención de las espadas "tienes un gran potencial en la Fuerza y sería una lástima desperdiciarlo."

"No gracias. No tengo el más mínimo deseo de convertirme en un Sith" dijo con tal desprecio que Anakin no pudo evitar que una súbita angustia se apoderara de él. Su hijo jamás le aceptaría. Estaba seguro de ello. "Quiero ser un Jedi, como lo fue mi padre. Y gracias a ti, ya jamás podré serlo. Mataste al único que podía enseñarme, a mi Maestro."

"Kenobi." dijo con el odio impregnando su voz. Sólo el hecho de pensar en Obi-Wan despertaba en él toda una seríe de sentimientos pertenecientes al Lado Oscuro, pero no podía evitarlo. Y, tal vez, tampoco quería. Luke no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido.

"Esa animadversión que sientes hacía Ben… Hubo algo más entre vosotros que el simple hecho de que él fuese un Jedi, ¿verdad?" el desprecio que Luke sentía, había sido casi inmediatamente reemplazado por la curiosidad. "¿Algo más personal? ¿Qué pudo hacer un gran Maestro Jedi como Ben para que le odies tanto?"

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No podía soportar que su hijo admirase y defendiese a Kenobi. No después de lo que le había hecho, de que hubiese puesto a Padmé en contra suyo y le hubiese abandonado agonizante en Mustafar para que muriese léntamente. Iba a abrirle los ojos a su hijo sobre lo maravilloso que había sido Obi Wan.

"¿Personal? Te voy a explicar algo sobre tu querido Maestro Jedi" dijo con la voz llena de resentimiento y amargura "¿Recuerdas el planeta de lava de mis visiones, que tú captaste?"

Luke asintió. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellas visiones? Podían pertenecer a Vader en vez de a su padre, pero seguían siendo igual de terribles, igual de escalofriantes.

"Fue contra Kenobi contra quién luché" Luke abrió los ojos ante las implicaciones de aquella simple sentencia y empezó a negar con la cabeza. "Sí, Luke. Fue él, tu gran Maestro Jedi, el que me mutiló y me abandonó después de que el fuego destruyera mi cuerpo. No le importó el insoportable dolor que sentía. El decía que éramos amigos, casi como hermanos, pero se dio la vuelta. ¡Me dio la espalda y me abandonó a mi suerte! ¡Me dejó tirado, agonizando!"

"No, no es posible" sólo atinó a susurrar Luke. Le parecía imposible que Ben hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a alguien en aquel estado, ni aunque fuese el propio Darth Vader y aún mucho menos ser el responsable de aquella situación. No, debía ser un engaño de Vader. "Me estás mintiendo. Quieres confundirme para que acepte convertirme en un Sith. Ben sería incapaz de abandonar a nadie que estuviera herido."

"¡¡Deja de defenderle de una vez!!" dijo Anakin lleno de rabia, casi gritándo. Su hijo le tomaba por mentiroso, ¿cómo era capaz de dudar de él? ¿por qué no quería creer lo que Kenobi le había hecho? Cogió al chico por ambos brazos con excesiva fuerza, obligándole a situarse frente a él y le zarandeó. "¡No tienes ni idea del infierno que ha sido mi vida estos últimos veinte años! Dependiendo de esa maldita máscara y del respirador. ¡Por culpa de Kenobi! Me mutiló y me abandonó a mi suerte. ¡Así que entiéndelo de una maldita vez! Y no vuelvas a nombrarle cuando yo esté presente, jamás. ¡Jamás! ¿Me has entendido?"

"Sss… sí…" dijo, la voz y el cuerpo temblando de miedo y de dolor. Un poco más de presión y Vader le partiría los brazos.

El miedo en la voz de Luke le hizo darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo y soltó inmediatamente la presa sobre el chico, quien en un instante se situó lo más lejos posible de Vader y encendió su sable láser a modo de defensa, el miedo y el odio que sentía hacía Vader reflejados en sus ojos.

"¡No te acerques! Y deja de decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo."

Ver a su hijo en aquel estado hizo que todo el odio, toda la ira y todo el rencor, se esfumaran en un instante y fueran reemplazados por una enorme angustia. E, irónicamente, Anakin tuvo que reconocer que Luke tenía razón: a pesar de ser su padre, no tenía ningún derecho a decirle al chico lo que debía hacer. Había perdido cualquier derecho que tuviera sobre sus hijos veinte años atrás.

Se maldijo a si mismo por haber perdido el control de aquella manera. Estaban igual que el primer día, cuando Luke había entrado en su celda dispuesto a matarle. Y todo porque se había dejado llevar por su ira y su rabia y había atacado a su hijo. Igual que con Padmé. Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que habría podido hacerle a Luke si los ysalamiris no estuvieran bloqueando la Fuerza. Esos animales ahora no le parecían tan detestables.

Luke miró a Vader quien parecía haberse quedado petrificado después de soltarle. Poco a poco el miedo fue cediendo el paso a una furia arrolladora. ¿Cómo podía Vader tratarle así y luego ni siquiera disculparse?

"¿No tienes nada que decirme? Pues yo sí. Escúchame bien, no voy a seguir haciendo lo que tú digas. Me tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad, me dices constantemente lo que tengo que hacer. Eso se ha acabado. No te pertenezco. No voy a escucharte más, sólo quieres confundirme. No voy a seguirte más."

Anakin sabía que la reacción de Luke era perfectamente normal, pero le preocupaba. Su maldito temperamento había dañado la confianza, aunque escasa, que Luke parecía haber depositado en él después de compartir celda durante tres días. Y si el chico decidía seguir su propio camino, no podría protegerle. Debía conseguir que al menos aceptara seguir junto a él de momento.

"Luke, siento haber perdido el control. Nada más lejos de mi intención que hacerte daño..."

"Ya. Seguro." le miró desafiante "Y ahora es cuando me dices que si no voy contigo no sabré donde está mi padre, ¿no?"

Anakin le miró sorprendido. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan predecible? ¿O, es que, curiosamente , Luke le comprendía mejor que nadie? Pero Luke no le dio tiempo a responder. El chico estaba empezando a dudar de todo lo que Vader le había explicado durante estos días, quizás sólo le había manipulado para ganarse su confianza, para que hiciese lo él dijese. Y si lo que le había explicado era mentira…

"¿Sabes? Empiezo a dudar que sepas realmente dónde está mi padre." Se sentía traicionado y dolido. ¿Cómo podía Vader jugar así con sus sentimientos? Le miró despreciativamente "Tal vez sólo es un engaño tuyo, un truco para mantenerme a tu lado, para tener la oportunidad de convertirme en un Sith."

Anakin sintió pánico por un momento. Si Luke no le creía, si creía que no le había contado la verdad sobre su padre, podía perderle. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

"No es ningún truco, Luke. Todo lo que te he contado es verdad." dijo casi suplicante.

"Entonces, demuéstramelo. Dime donde está mi padre."

Anakin se dio cuenta de que Luke no estaba bromeando. Esta vez iba en serio. Iba a ser difícil hacer que siguiera confiando sólo en su palabra. Pero si se lo decía ahora, después de lo que acababa de pasar, también podría perderle. No, no podía explicarle la verdad.

"Luke, te lo diré, pero ahora no. Ahora no es el momento adecuado." Pero nada más decirlo comprendió que esta vez no iba a funcionar. La mirada de Luke no dejaba lugar a dudas.

"¡¿Y cuando será el momento adecuado?!" creía que Vader estaba jugando con él, con sus sentimientos y eso le dolía. Le miró con odio. "Eso mismo dijiste el otro día. Dijiste saber donde está mi padre, pero no me has dado ninguna prueba, nada que me asegure que lo sabes de verdad."

Anakin pensó frenéticamente en la manera de salir de aquella situación sin tener que revelarle su verdadera identidad. Tenía la misma mirada de determinación que su madre cuando se obstinaba en algo. _Padmé…_ Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en ella.

Ante el silencio de Vader, Luke volvió a hablar. Su voz, igual que su mirada, era gélida.

"Está claro que todo lo que me has contado es mentira. Se acabó, Vader. Si no me dices donde esta mi padre, me iré, me entregaré a los hombres de Karrde. Mis amigos de la Alianza me rescatarán. Ellos me protegerán del Emperador."

Anakin creyó ver una posible salida en las palabras de Luke.

"No, Luke," y aunque su voz era firme, había un tono de súplica que, sin embargo, pasó desapercibido para Luke "ellos no pueden protegerte de Palpatine. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo"

"¡Ja! ¿Y quién me protegerá de ti?" le respondió Luke con evidente desdén.

Cerró los ojos. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por su hijo eran como una puñalada en el corazón y dolían horriblemente. Aquel era un dolor que no era físico y que, sin embargo, era más insoportable que las llamas de Mustafar. Que su hijo pensase que necesitaba protegerse de él, era terrible. Pero más terrible era reconocerse a si mismo que tal vez era verdad.

"¿Dónde está mi padre?" insistió Luke, cada vez más impaciente.

"No puedo decirtelo. Por favor, Luke, quédate. Te lo diré más adelante" Esta vez la súplica en la voz de Anakin era más que evidente y, aunque Luke se dio cuenta, decidió ignorarlo. Estaba demasiado furioso.

"Está bien. Adiós." Y dio media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

"Si te vas no sabrás dónde está tu padre." Insistió Anakin con menor convicción que antes. Sabía que esta vez la jugada no le iba a salir bien, aquella carta ya había sido quemada.

Luke se dio la vuelta. Levantó la barbilla y, desafiante, miró fijamente a Vader.

"Tal vez tarde más tiempo, pero ahora que se que está vivo, no dejaré de buscarle. Y le acabaré encontrando, ya lo verás." Dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de accionar el mecanismo de apertura de la puerta cuando Anakin volvió a hablar.

"Espera, tú ganas. Te lo diré."

Luke se volvió a girar para mirar a Vader. Se sintió sorprendido al ver la angustia que poblaba su mirada. Nunca le había parecido tan derrotado como en ese momento.

¿Cómo explicarle al chico la verdad? Anakin sabía que, como Vader, no se había parado ni siquiera a considerar cómo decirle que era su padre, ni lo hubiera hecho nunca. Se hubiera limitado a decírselo, directamente, sin importarle el shock que para Luke supondría aquella revelación. Luke era su hijo y su lugar estaba al lado de su padre. Tendría que acepta la verdad, le gustase o no. Esa era la manera de pensar y actuar como Vader. Pero como Anakin, temía la reacción del chico, su rechazo. _Igual que me rechazó Padmé._ Todo su pasado como Vader le pesaba como una losa, especialmente lo ocurrido en Mustafar, su ataque a Padmé. Y Luke conocía aquellos hechos perfectamente, había captado sus visiones de aquel día. ¿Cómo podría su hijo perdonarle? Al atacar a su madre, también le había atacado a él antes de nacer.

"Quiero… quiero que sepas, Luke, que nunca fue mi intención hacer daño a Padmé. Creí que siendo un Sith obtendría el poder necesario para salvarla…"

"¡Oh, por favor! Eso ya me lo explicaste el otro día" le interrumpió exasperado "No hace falta que me cuentes otra vez tu historia. Pensaba que me ibas a hablar sobre mi padre."

"Y es lo que estoy haciendo, Luke." No había pretendido decirlo en voz alta, pero su agitada mente acababa de traicionarle.

Luke abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué había querido decir Vader con eso? ¿Había estado, entonces, su padre en Mustafar? Pero de acuerdo con el relato de tres días antes, su padre no había estado en aquel planeta, ¿o sí?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" La mirada de Vader parecía estar clavada en el suelo, esquivando la suya. No parecía tener intención de responderle. Situaciones y conversaciones de estos días pasados cruzaron por la mente de Luke.

_ Una mano enguantada acariciándole la mejilla que luego le apartó de sus ojos con mucha suavidad un mechón de su flequillo. Una mano que había pertenecido a Vader. _

_ "Hace años yo fui un Jedi" _

_ "Sé que era mi padre el que estaba allí, en la arena de aquel horrible planeta. Sé que el sufrimiento que sentí pertenecían a mi padre." _

_ "Las visiones que viste, eran mías… …Lo que viste, me pasó a mí." _

_ "Sí, Luke, tu padre está vivo. Pero ya no es el hombre que solía ser. No es ya la persona que tú esperas que sea." _

_ "…las cosas cambian y las personas también. Las circunstancias te hacen cambiar y puedes acabar siendo alguien completamente diferente a quien fuiste una vez." _

_ Estoy dispuesto a protegerte de Palpatine…" "¿Por qué a mi?" _

_¿Porque Vader es en realidad…? ¡No! Es imposible. _Vader no podía ser Anakin. Él mismo le había dicho que lo que había ocurrido en Mustafar no le había pasado a su padre… ¿verdad?... ¿Qué era lo que Vader le había contestado…?

_"Entonces, todo eso que vi ¿no le pasó a mi padre?" "En realidad tu padre aún está vivo, ha estado vivo todo este tiempo" _

¿Por qué no le había respondido simplemente que no?... _Porque no podía, porque habría sido una mentira…_ Arrinconó aquella voz interior en lo más profundo de su cerebro. No, aquello no podía ser verdad. Aquel ser despiadado y sanguinario, simplemente, no podía ser Anakin.

Pero, ¿cómo explicar el dolor y la culpa que había visto en los ojos de Vader cuando le había dicho que creía que Leia era su hermana, a quien él había torturado… la posesividad que parecía mostrar hacía él… sus insistentes preguntas sobre la infancia y juventud de Luke…?

Miró a Vader. A aquellos ojos que le habían parecido tan familiares la primera vez que los miró. Y entonces se dio cuenta: eran los mismos ojos que veía cada vez que se miraba a un espejo. La única diferencia era que aquellos ojos frente a él reflejaban una profunda tristeza y un gran dolor. Sin darse cuenta empezó a negar con la cabeza.

"No" apenas un susurro estrangulado. "Dime que no es verdad." Ojala pudiera, ojala pudiera evitar aquel dolor a su hijo, pero no podía. Las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por las mejillas del muchacho. Y Anakin sentía que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.


	9. Decisiones

_Notas de la autora: Como siempre, nada de Star Wars me pertenece. Es todo propiedad de George Lucas. Hay personajes y situaciones que pertenecen a Timothy Zahn. Sólo hago esto para divertirme._

_Las frases en cursiva corresponden a pensamientos de los personajes._

_Éste es el último capítulo de "Telaraña de Mentiras". Sin embargo, habrá una segunda parte, que seguramente se titulará "Ecos del pasado" donde se resolverán ciertos temas que quedan pendientes aquí y en donde se explicará también el incidente de Vader con Palpatine, del que Anakin habla a Luke hacia el final del capítulo. La razón de no incluir la segunda parte como capítulos de la primera se debe al simple hecho de mantener la historia como la había imaginado originalmente._

_Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, ya tenía todo el argumento en mi cabeza y acababa aquí, pero cuando estaba escribiendo el tercer capítulo, comprendí que me dejaría asuntos sin resolver y que, por tanto, debía alargar la historia. Y, después de muchas dudas, decidí que lo haría en un fic aparte._

_Pero antes de escribir la segunda parte de esta historia, debo cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi amiga Lady Flame cuando empecé con este fic y escribir otra historia que nada tiene que ver con ésta._

**Capítulo 9: Decisiones**

"Sí, Luke. Yo soy tu padre, Anakin Skywalker." Bajó la mirada. No sería capaz de soportar la mirada acusadora de su hijo. "Lo siento. Siento no ser el padre que tú esperabas. El padre que te mereces."

Dolor. Angustia. Pérdida. Ira. Furia. Traición. Un torrente de sentimientos se arremolinaban en el corazón de Luke. Aquel ser no podía ser su padre. No. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella horrible verdad. No quería aceptarla. Se sentía herido en lo más profundo de su ser. Aquel padre heroico que había imaginado durante su infancia acababa de quedar hecho añicos y su corazón sangraba por aquella terrible revelación. Su padre y Vader eran la misma persona. Una persona que unos instantes antes había perdido los estribos y había atacado a su propio hijo… _Igual que hizo con mi madre en Mustafar_… se recordó a si mismo con infinita tristeza. Y todo, ¿por qué? Porque, no queriendo creer lo que Vader le explicaba, Luke había defendido a Obi Wan. ¿Qué había esperado Vad… no, Anakin? ¿Qué Luke iba a aceptar, así, sin más, que Ben había sido tan cruel como para dejar a otro ser humano agonizando en…?

_¡Oh, no! ¡Gran Fuerza!_ Horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que Ben Kenobi había mutilado y dejado tirado a su padre en aquel planeta horrible para que muriese lentamente mientras era víctima de un dolor insoportable. Y, años más tarde, le había dicho que Vader había matado a su padre… La terrible y trágica historia que Vader le había contado sobre sí mismo, las horribles visiones que había experimentado aquella noche, días atrás, habían sido la historia de su padre y las visiones de su padre. Luke le miró. Aún esquivaba la mirada. Toda su furia se redujo a un nivel casi imperceptible, pero el dolor, la angustia y la traición permanecieron, aunque por un motivo diferente al anterior. No era de extrañar que Anakin hubiese reaccionado de aquella manera al vez a su hijo defendiendo al hombre que le había mutilado y abandonado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz, Ben? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tergiversar los hechos de aquella manera? Aunque cuando sucedieron su padre era ya Darth Vader, lo que Ben le había contado en Tattoine había sido una mentira retorcida y cruel. ¿Por qué le había dicho algo que sabía que haría que odiase a Vader? ¿Qué había deseado que hiciese?, ¿que matase a su propio padre? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al comprender que eso era lo que Ben esperaba: que Luke se convirtiera en un Jedi, se enfrentara a Vader y le derrotase, le matase. Que hiciese lo que él no había sido capaz de hacer. Que cometiese parricidio… Y de repente, ser un Jedi ya no le parecía algo tan glorioso. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer serlo. Si Ben era el ejemplo de lo que significaba ser un Jedi… bueno, bien podía aceptar la oferta de su padre de ser un Sith.

Pero él no quería ser un Sith. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se sintió de repente tan desorientado, desprotegido y vulnerable. Todo aquello era demasiado terrible para asimilarlo. El conocimiento de quien era su padre en realidad, saber que Ben le había mentido esperando que matara al hombre que le había dado la vida… Reprimió un sollozo… Nunca en su vida había necesitado tanto a su padre. E, irónicamente, ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, ahora que le tenía enfrente, se sentía a años luz de él. ¿No se daba cuenta de que necesitaba que le confortaran, que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que todo se iba a arreglar? Pero su padre seguía esquivando la mirada. Quizás, en realidad, no quería tener nada que ver con él y por eso había estado eludiendo revelarle su identidad.

Anakin no podía soportar más aquel silencio, pero era incapaz de dar el primer paso. Si al menos el chico dijera algo, sabría qué podía esperar de él y, entonces sabría qué decir o qué hacer. Pero aquel silencio empezaba a ser opresivo. Miró a Luke fugazmente. Le estaba mirando fijamente, el dolor y la angustia claramente escritos en su mirada. Fue incapaz de soportarlo y volvió a desviar la mirada. Estaba convencido de que el chico no iba a querer saber nada más de él.

Luke se sintió perplejo. Anakin le había mirado sólo durante un segundo, pero no había visto en su mirada el más mínimo signo de rechazo. Angustia, vergüenza, dolor, culpa eran lo que había visto reflejada en ella, pero también algo más que al principio fue incapaz de reconocer. Al cabo de un par de segundos se dio cuenta, había miedo en la mirada de su padre, miedo a ser rechazado.

Luke cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima y parte de la opresión que había sentido en el corazón se evaporó. Su padre no le estaba rechazando, sino que creía ser él el rechazado y por eso no se atrevía a mirarle. Supo que debía ser él el que derribara el muro invisible que les separaba. Se acercó a Anakin. Posó suavemente su mano en el antebrazo de su padre y cerró su mente al dolor que le provocó el recuerdo de cuando Anakin le había mostrado su brazo artificial mezclado con las imágenes de Mustafar. Ciertamente, tal como su padre había dicho, su vida debía haber sido un infierno y Luke estaba dispuesto a hacer que su futuro fuera más brillante, más feliz. Miró a su padre con afecto, quien parecía ensimismado mirando la mano que se posaba en su brazo.

Anakin no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había estado tan seguro de que Luke le rechazaría, que incluso no soportaría estar en su presencia cuando supiera la verdad, que miraba incrédulo la mano de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía soportar tener el más mínimo contacto con él? Con un monstruo como él… el fiel perro de presa del Emperador, como el propio Luke le había llamado… No le hubiera extrañado si el chico le hubiera dado la espalda y se hubiera marchado inmediatamente, al no querer estar en la misma habitación que él. Pero jamás habría imaginado que buscaría un acercamiento entre ambos… a menos que estuviera malinterpretando su gesto. Miró al muchacho y lo que vio en la mirada de su hijo, desencadeno una reacción automática. Cogió al chico por los brazos y lo acercó hacia él. Y lo abrazó. Se aferró a su hijo, con desesperación y con temor. Con la desesperación de dieciocho años de creerle muerto y casi dos de perseguirle infructuosamente. Con el temor de que si lo soltaba se escaparía, se alejaría de él y no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Para su sorpresa, Luke se aferró a él con la misma desesperación y el mismo temor.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron así abrazados, aferrados el uno al otro en silencio. Hasta que Luke empezó a murmurar algo. Al principio Anakin no le entendió, pero al cabo de un par de segundos la oyó con claridad y sintió una opresión en el corazón. Era la palabra más hermosa que había oído jamás. "Padre…" ¿Cómo habría sido sentirla por primera vez cuando era un bebé? Y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. Jamás lo sabría y era todo por su culpa. Había pasado años separado de su hijo y eso les había causado dolor a ambos. Sí, por su culpa.

Pero ahora estaban juntos y no iba a permitir que les separasen nunca más. Llevaría al chico con él a dónde hiciera falta. Se esconderían dónde fuese necesario con tal de poder estar juntos. Ni el Emperador ni la Alianza les encontrarían, aunque tuviesen que ir a los confines de la galaxia conocida…

Fue entonces cuando Anakin se dio cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. De lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Hasta ahora su hijo había tenido que esconderse del Imperio. Si huía con él, Luke se tendría que esconder también de los que hasta entonces habían sido sus amigos, de su hermana. Si volvía con la Alianza, sólo tendría que huir del Imperio. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que hasta ahora, a Luke, no le había ido nada mal sin él. Y eso era algo que no tenía porqué cambiar. Ciertamente, él podría enseñarle lo necesario para protegerse de Palpatine, pero ¿no acababa de rechazar su hijo su ofrecimiento de entrenarle? Así que Luke no iba a ganar nada huyendo con él, sino todo lo contrario.

Una sonrisa amarga asomó a su rostro mientras seguía abrazado a su hijo. Veinte años había tardado en aprender la lección que le había querido enseñar Yoda sobre dejar ir a aquellos a los que se quiere. Ahora se daba cuenta que si obligaba a su hijo a huir con él, sólo le causaría más problemas, más dolor. Y a la larga su hijo acabaría odiándole por ello. No, si quería lo mejor para su hijo, debía permitirle volver con sus amigos. Por mucho que le doliese a Anakin, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era asegurarse que regresaba a la Alianza sano y salvo. Debía ofrecerle la libertad a su hijo. Libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones. Lamentablemente, Luke ya no era un niño incapaz de decidir por si mismo, sino un adulto que debía dirigir su propio destino. Un adulto que, sin duda, ya no necesitaría de un padre que guiase su camino.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía, se separó de Luke y le alzó suavemente la barbilla obligando al chico a mirarle. Le sonrió, a pesar de la tristeza que anidaba en su espíritu.

"Luke, cuando…" cerró momentáneamente los ojos intentando recuperar parte del control emocional para que su voz no sonara tan quebrada "…cuando salgamos de esta nave, te acompañaré hasta cerca de la base de la Alianza y cuando sepa que estás a salvo con ellos, me iré donde Palpatine no pueda encontrarme." Luke, evidentemente sorprendido por las palabras de su padre intentó hablar, pero Anakin le puso un tembloroso dedo en sus labios para evitar que hablara. "No Luke, por favor, déjame decirte lo que quiero. Es muy importante. Cuando estés con tus amigos hazles entender la necesidad de que te protejan de Palpatine, aunque quizás sería preferible que no les explicaras el parentesco que nos une. Si lo haces te empezarán a mirar de manera diferente y no quiero que, por mi culpa, sufras más de lo que ya lo has hecho…"

"Padre…" ni siquiera sabía que decir, por donde empezar. Su mente era un torbellino de sentimientos. Se sentía como si estuviera en un mar embravecido luchando desesperadamente por mantenerse a flote para no ahogarse en el océano de sus emociones. "¿No quieres que vaya contigo?" Estaba decepcionado y dolido a la vez. ¿Por qué, ahora que le había revelado su vínculo, su padre ya no quería que fuese con él después de tanto insistir estos días atrás?

"No habría nada que me hiciese más feliz que tenerte a mi lado." Vio como las facciones de Luke mostraban la perplejidad que sentía ante sus palabras, por lo que se apresuró a añadir. "Pero no debes venir conmigo. Si lo haces, deberás huir ya no sólo del Imperio, también de la Alianza. No podrás volver a ver a tus amigos. Te convertirás en un traidor a sus ojos, en su enemigo. ¿Cómo puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo, si para ello debes renunciar a todo lo demás?"

Luke vio las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de los ojos de su padre. Y sintió como los suyos también se humedecían. Se volvió a abrazar a Anakin. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué tenía la vida que ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir entre sus amigos y su padre? Anakin se aferró a su hijo con desesperación. Tal vez aquella fuera la última vez que se abrazaran... Intentó borrar de su mente tan lúgubres pensamientos. Debía confiar en que conseguiría destruir a Palpatine y, entonces, podrían encontrarse de nuevo. Pero dada la historia de su vida, le resultaba tan difícil, casi imposible, ser optimista.

Luke se separó y alzando la vista miró a su padre. Había tanto dolor en su mirada que al chico se le encogió el corazón.

"¿Qué harás, padre? ¿Dónde irás tú solo?" la preocupación en la voz de su hijo era más que evidente. El conflicto de lealtades, de afectos, le estaba carcomiendo.

"La verdad es que no lo sé. No lo he decidido aún. De hecho, ni siquiera me he parado a pensarlo." Una medio sonrisa irónica asomó a sus labios. "Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, tenía otros 'asuntos' en la cabeza."

Luke ni siquiera reaccionó ante ese intento por parte de Anakin de suavizar la tensión de la situación. Estaba pensativo, un montón de preguntas, de dudas le rondaban, pero al final se decantó por los aspectos más prácticos.

"Tendrás dinero, imagino."

"Sí, el dinero no es problema. Hace años, aproximadamente cuatro después de convertirme en Sith, un incidente con Palpatine me hizo darme cuenta de que, posiblemente, alguna vez necesitaría recursos que estuvieran fuera del control del Emperador. Así que empecé a desviar parte de mi fortuna, de diversas maneras, a una identidad falsa. Eran cantidades no demasiado elevadas para evitar atraer su atención, pero lo suficiente como para permitirme vivir desahogadamente durante más de una vida."

"¿Y alguien a quien acudir, alguien que te ayude?" preguntó Luke esperanzado.

Anakin sonrió despectivamente. Su hijo podía llegar a ser tan ingenuo algunas veces.

"Sí, seguro. Darth Vader tenía tantos amigos…"

"Pero ¿y Anakin Skywalker?" Y, sin embargo, mientras hacía la pregunta se dio cuenta de que la respuesta sería igualmente negativa.

"Aquellos a los que podría haber acudido Anakin," dijo éste negando con la cabeza y sintiendo una tristeza infinita. "los Jedi, Padmé… fueron destruidos por el Imperio o por el propio Darth Vader."

Luke sintió tal opresión en el corazón que creyó que se le pararía en cualquier momento. Sentía tanta tristeza por la situación de su padre. Él, Luke, estaría con sus amigos y Leia, quienes le apoyarían, le confortarían y le darían su afecto. Su padre estaría sólo, sin nadie en quien confiar, en quien apoyarse cuando la Oscuridad le rondara de nuevo. Huyendo de todos. Solo, luchando contra sus fantasmas. Abandonado por todos. Como en Mustafar.

En ese momento comprendió que no había elección posible, que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

"Voy contigo." Había una firmeza y una madurez en su voz que jamás antes había estado presente.

"¿Qué?" Anakin estaba seguro de que había oído mal. Le daba la libertad a su hijo y ¿elegía quedarse a su lado?

"Iré donde tú vayas, padre. No voy a dejarte solo, a abandonarte. Si amar a mi padre y querer ayudarle hace que los demás me consideren un traidor, que así sea… Además, necesitaré alguien que me enseñe a usar el sable láser si algún día debo enfrentarme al Emperador."

"Creí que no querías ser un Sith." No podía evitar sentirse sorprendido ante las decisiones que estaba tomando Luke, pero sobre todo de la madurez que parecía irradiar en aquellos momentos. Sintió una profunda tristeza al confirmar lo que había pensado un momento antes, que su hijo era ya un hombre por derecho propio, no un muchacho al que proteger.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

"Después de lo que he descubierto sobre Be…" Se detuvo con temor al recordar la advertencia de su padre sobre mencionar a Obi Wan. No quería provocar otra reacción violenta.

Anakin le miró confundido unos instantes. ¿Por qué había dejado de hablar bruscamente y había desviado la mirada? De repente, se dio cuenta a quien había estado a punto de nombrar su hijo y se maldijo por su anterior reacción que había hecho que su hijo le temiera. De nuevo.

"¿Kenobi?" Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de la suavidad con que había pronunciado aquel apellido, de la ausencia de odio en su voz.

"Sí." Luke sonrió a Anakin gratamente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud "Después de lo que he descubierto sobre él, tampoco estoy muy seguro de querer ser un Jedi. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero que tú, mi padre, seas mi Maestro, para que algún día nos podamos enfrentar a Palpatine y vencerle. Por lo que te hizo a ti, a nuestra familia."

Anakin se sintió abrumado y muy emocionado ante aquella declaración llena de cariño por parte de su hijo. Sin embargo, había tantas cosas en juego; tanto ventajas como inconvenientes en cualquiera de los caminos que tomara Luke. Pero ir con él era el camino más difícil que su hijo podía elegir. Y, aunque deseaba con todo su corazón que su respuesta fuese positiva, quería asegurarse que no le estaba imponiendo nada.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?"

"Sí, padre." Había tanto afecto en la voz de Luke, que Anakin sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad y cerró los ojos para saborear una emoción que durante dos décadas le había sido totalmente ajena. "Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida como de esto."

Incapaz de emitir ni una sola palabra, Anakin abrazó, durante unos instantes, con fuerza a Luke, quien le devolvió el abrazo. Pero enseguida, la sensación de urgencia le hizo separarse de él.

"Deberíamos salir de aquí y llegar lo antes posible al puente de mando..." se detuvo un instante y miró inquisitivamente a Luke. "...si es que estás de acuerdo en seguir con nuestro plan original."

"Tu plan original, querrás decir, ¿no?" dijo Luke con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y sin el más mínimo rastro de reproche. Anakin no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir.

Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Luke tocó a su padre en el brazo. Anakin se giró y le miró expectante.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Sabes? Tengo una idea de adonde podemos ir cuando salgamos de aquí. Es el sitio perfecto para ocultarnos, pero no te va a gustar." Luke estaba serio pero Anakin no percibió temor ni en su voz, ni en su mirada.

"¿Dónde?" Sentía curiosidad por saber en qué estaba pensando su hijo.

Luke se lo explicó y Anakin tuvo que reconocer que, ciertamente, no le gustaba en absoluto, pero que el lugar era perfecto. Palpatine jamás les buscaría allí.

FIN (por el momento)

_Si quereis saber dónde irán, tendréis que esperar hasta que escriba la secuela. Así os dejo con algo de suspense._


End file.
